Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Requiem
by slkdragon
Summary: Set a year after Dirge of Cerberus, two after Advent Children, and four after the original game. Just as life seems to be getting peaceful and enjoyable for once, something else stirs... Finally finished, though Chap 13 has some errors I'm trying to fix.
1. Chapter 1: Home Again

**Final Fantasy VII**

_**Angelic Requiem**_

**Prologue**

The wind continues to howl, hurling tiny white flecks of snow throughout Icicle Village. The citizens of the town go about their business as usual, shuffling about the cold streets, hunched over and bundled up against the frigid air. To the unknowing eye, the day is an ordinary one, with no special events or occurences to speak of today.

But one forgotten house, no different from the others around it, conceals a well-kept secret. Hidden away beneath the wooden floor, a dark room lies barren, abandoned. Left as it was over two decades ago, the room is filled with high-tech electronics and notes scribbled across hundreds of sheets of scattered paper. Black and silent, the room seems as if it will stay in this state until time erodes away all that remains of it.

Silently, and almost imperceptibly, a small red light upon one of the many computers in the room blinks into existence, flashing on and off every few seconds. Shortly after this light's activation, a section of the wall nearby begins to slide away, revealing another chamber. There's even more technology crammed into this small room, cords and wires passing between computers and other unrecognizable machines. However, all of them are hooked up to a single steel capsule, with one small porthole revealing the container's aqua-colored contents. Beneath the small window is a brass plaque, upon it inscribed: _For the protection of my precious daughter and for the rest of mankind, a slumbering savior whom I wish was unnecessary._

The liquid within the capsule brightens minutely and a few small bubbles rise past the porthole. Beyond them, a single eyelid rises, exposing the red iris beneath it as the 'savior' awakens for the first time. The hatch to the capsule hisses as it unlocks itself, releasing its protected treasure unto the world...

**Chapter One: Home Again**

Although it's only been open for two years, Tifa is still dissatisfied at the lack of customers 7th Heaven is suffering from. Sure it has its regulars who stop by every other night or so, but for the most part, business isn't going so well for the bar. She finishes cleaning up the last of the dishes, and with a sad glance at a nearby clock, departs the room to go to her office.

She strolls into the small, photograph-laden room and has a seat at her desk. Reaching into a drawer, she pulls out a list of figures, then worriedly rests her head upon her hand. She glances over at a photo standing on the desk's surface, staring at her own image, surrounded by the faces of those she loves...and supports.

She looks at the photograph anxiously for a moment, but her attention is suddenly pulled away from it when she hears a familiar motorized growl from outside. Forgetting her concerns for the moment, a smile finds its way to her face and she leaves the office, rushing downstairs and out the bar's back door.

Out front, Cloud pulls Fenrir up into the building's garage and takes his driving goggles off, hanging them upon one of the bike's handlebars.

"Cloud's back!"

Dismounting the motorcycle, Cloud turns and effortlessly sweeps Marlene up into his arms as she runs in after the bike. Cloud can't help but smile as he holds the young girl in his arms. Turning back to the garage's doorway, he spies Denzel standing there as well, never far from his younger female friend.

Denzel returns Cloud's smile as his hero begins to walk out of the garage. "Hey, Cloud! You bring me anything?"

Cloud laughs to himself as he walks out into the sunlit streets of Edge, Marlene giggling at Denzel's question. "Come on, Denzel. You know I'd bring you something if I ever found anything good enough."

Denzel persists though. "Does that mean you found something good enough this time?"

Cloud looks down at the boy sorrowfully. "Nope."

Denzel looks heartbroken for a moment, then lets his head droop and sighs. "Oh, I see."

Cloud smirks slyly, then kneels down, releasing Marlene from his grasp. Reaching into a pouch on his belt, he produces a small, green, spherical jewel. Holding it under Denzel's gaze, the boy's eyes light up.

"Wow! What is it?"

Cloud gazes at the boy proudly. "It's your first materia." Denzel looks up at his caretaker, amazed by the gift and captivated by Cloud's words. "When you're a little bit older, I'll teach you how to use it, okay?"

Denzel nods briskly, but then Marlene butts in. "What about me?"

Cloud laughs, then produces a second one for Marlene, who takes a firm hold on her own green gem and holds it tightly to her chest, gazing at it adoringly. Cloud watches the two children examining each others' gifts and excitedly expressing their joy at having them with a serene smile, truly happy for one of the first times in years, what with all the global-scale events involving him and his friends so often.

"So, bring anything for me, Cloud?"

At the sound of the deep voice, Cloud's smile fades and he rises to his feet, the children following his gaze as all three glance at a young man leaning against the garage's wall. The boy is an older teen, probably close to twenty years old and has black spiky hair with silvery gray tips. His eyes are a dull green and he wears a dark outfit consisting of a black leather vest over a dark gray shirt and baggy, dark pants to match. His arms are folded across his chest and he fixes Cloud with an intense stare, a tiny smirk evident on his face.

"Nope. Sorry, Peshe. Nothing for you."

Peshe frowns and looks a bit hurt. "That's not fair. You brought them presents!" He points at the small children at Cloud's feet defiantly.

Cloud snickers. "Jealous of two little kids? I'd be embarassed if I were you. Besides, from what I hear, Tifa pays you more than enough to satisfy whatever wants you may have."

Peshe struggles for a good argument, but is cut off before he can think of anything.

"He's right. And I'm _not_ paying you to sit around and chat with your pals."

Peshe turns to see Tifa strolling around from behind the garage. Denzel and Marlene try to conceal their enjoyment as the older boy nervously apologizes to his boss, giggling and snickering behind their hands. "Uh, yes, right ma'am. Sorry." With that, Peshe departs to go do his job.

Tifa watches him head inside, then turns back to address the children. "Why don't you two go keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't slack off."

Pocketing their presents, the two kids take each other's hand and follow the teenager inside while Tifa turns her gaze to Cloud, who smiles back at her.

"So, how was the trip?"

Cloud shrugs. "Oh, you know, the same old story as always. Pick up the package, drive halfway across the continent, maybe fight a few monsters here and there, drop off the package, and return home to start all over again."

"You make it sound so boring," Tifa says jokingly.

Cloud makes another gesture of uncertainty. "Well, after you've saved the world a few times, just about anything else seems pretty tame, don't you think?"

"I guess," Tifa says unconvincingly. The two remain silent for a moment, the sounds of the city around them filling the space before Tifa asks, "Sooo...bring _me_ anything?"

Cloud grins, then wanders into the garage. Opening a hatch on his motorcycle, he produces a small bouqet of blue and white flowers. "All the way from beyond Fort Condor," he says as he hands them to her.

Tifa takes them in her hands gently, gazing at them adoringly before looking back into Cloud's eyes. "They're beautiful, Cloud." The two are again silent for a moment. Tifa shifts her weight from foot to foot and is about to say something else, but then Denzel's voice cries out.

"Tifa, telephone!"

Looking annoyed, Tifa shuts her eyes, then turns and heads back into the bar. Cloud smiles to himself, then closes the garage door and follows her inside.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, a vast plain of grass, bordered by small mountains, receives the gentle caress of a stray gust of wind. The breeze gently rustles the leaves of the trees that dot the area, the movement producing a soothing hiss. As one such branch rocks back and forth slowly, a slim hand clad in a black glove reaches up and plucks a single violet and white apple from the tree's grasp. 


	2. Chapter 2: Business As Usual

**Chapter Two: Business As Usual**

As always, 7th Heaven is far from full. Tifa serves drinks to the four guys who come in almost every night. She listens to them ramble on about the latest new details in their life stories and nods with a smile when appropriate. There are a few other patrons seated at the restaraunt's tables in the room, but Peshe is handling them well enough on his own.

Taking an order from a young couple at one table, he strides over to the small opening in the wall that looks into the kitchen and calls out to the establishment's single cook. "Hey, Gus! We got two casbuhrgers and an order of freedom fries!"

"Aw yeah!" was the only reply he received from the other room, the chef busy working somewhere within its confines.

Turning away from the 'window', Peshe looks around at the quiet room. _Man, with a turnout like this almost every night, it's a wonder this place stays open. _He glances over at Tifa as she quietly pours another man a well-needed drink. _Cloud must really like her if he's willing to help keep this place running with his own cash._

He continues contemplating for another moment, but he feels something prod him in the back, accompanied by a loud, "Order up, Cap'n!"

Irritated, Peshe turns around and picks up the tray of food left freshly delivered from the kitchen. He walks off to serve his customers as he hears Gus begin singing, sorta. "Freedom, freedom, freedom! Fr-ee-ee-duh-um...yeah!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Cloud is keeping an eye on Denzel and Marlene as they play together in their room. The two children are both closely examining their new gifts, as if the small objects are about to reveal all of their hidden secrets at any moment, but both grow frustrated as nothing happens.

Appearing defeated, Denzel looks up at Cloud sadly. "I don't get it. Why won't they do anything?"

Striding over to crouch beside them, he responds, "Don't worry. They'll do something one day. Like I said, I'll teach you how to use them when you're a bit older."

Denzel doesn't appear to feel any better though. "But I want to use them! Why can't you teach us now?"

Cloud grins at the boy. "Do you know how much power are in those little things?" When Denzel shakes his head, Cloud continues. "Well, there's a lot of it in there, and sometimes that much power can be hard to control. How would you like it if you tried to use it and wound up blowing up half the city.?"

Denzel's eyes widen in shock. "It can do that?!"

Cloud laughs softly. "Not exactly, but it's still too much power for you guys to handle right now, understand?"

Denzel gazed at the materia in his hands for a moment before looking back up at Cloud and saying, "I get it. I'll be patient."

Cloud returns Denzel's grin as Marlene turns to look up at him and adds, "Me too."

"Good," Cloud says as he rises back to his feet. "Now, time for you two to get to bed."

The kids' smiles vanish and both cry out in unison, "Awww!"

A few hours later, Cloud makes his way downstairs in time to see Tifa close the door behind the last patron of the night before locking the door and turning away. "How was it tonight?" he asks hesitantly.

"Same as always," she replies glumly. Cloud mimics her frown as she wanders back behind the bar to count up the day's earnings. He walks over to the bar himself and leans upon it, watching her closely as she counts the total up again before pocketing most of it and distributing the rest into two small pouches. Cloud ponders over what to say to her, but before he can get a chance, the door to the kitchen swings open wide and Peshe strides into the room.

"Whelp, I'm out for the night. You two have a good 'un," he calls with a wave as he heads for the back door.

"Peshe!" cries out Tifa. He turns and she tosses one of the two pouches to him. "Your wager for today."

Grinning, Peshe opens the bag, pulls out a few Gil and tosses them back at her. "Here. You need it more than I do." Tifa stares at him in shock as he goes on. "I can live off the rest for a while. Besides, if this place goes down, I'll have a whole lot less, won't I?"

Nodding numbly, Tifa watches as Peshe pockets the remainder of this paycheck and walks out the door. Turning to Cloud, she asks, "Can you believe that?"

Cloud shrugs. "It's not that surprising. The guy's practically family and he doesn't have anyone else to take care of besides himself. Plus, he's just a generally good guy."

"I know," Tifa answers, as she puts away the last of the used glasses for the night. "It just seems weird to be taking money, first from you, then from my own employee, just to keep this place running."

Cloud looks at her seriously for a moment. "Hey, don't worry. Business will pick up again soon enough. How many people do you think are that interested in visiting a bar these days, especially after all the town's been through these last few years? I'm actually surprised as many people still live here as they do." He's silent for a moment. "Course, I guess not many can really afford to do anything about that."

"And that's the problem," Tifa adds. "Nobody's got the money to spend on things like a bar nowadays...I dunno. Maybe I should just shut this place down, maybe wait a few years and try again."

Cloud considers her words for a minute before answering, "What, you wanna take away the most charming restaurant on this side of town? Where will your regulars go for a good drink and a listening ear? And what about Gus and Peshe? This city isn't exactly overflowing with job positions, and again, it's not as though they can just up and leave."

Tifa sighs regretfully. "You're right. I can't get rid of this place just because business isn't great at the moment." She heads for the stairs and begins to climb them as she continues speaking. "I guess we'll just have to wait for the day when business picks back up. Until then, we'll just hold out."

Cloud watches her go and calls out, "Good night," as she vanishes from sight. She returns the comment and he remains at the bar, alone for a while, until he follows her up.

* * *

Late that night, the town of Nibelheim has fallen silent, the windows of the buildings dark and the streets vacant. However, a few lights are still blazing in the night up at Shin-Ra Mansion. Two guards stand attentively outside the building's newly erected perimeter fence and a few others patrol the Mansion's grounds quietly. 

Inside the house, there is very little activity, as most of the building is empty. The two Turks ,Reno and Rude, however, are awake and active. At their positions outside a large set of double wooden doors, the two are busy having one of their typical discussions.

Rude stands at attention beside the doors, only slightly relaxed, while Reno sits backwards in a chair, hanging over the back lazily as he clutches his trusty electro-mag rod in one hand.

"So," Reno drawls. "How's it feel to have a billboard hit ya in the noggin?"

"Not good," Rude replies gruffly.

"I can imagine that much. I was hoping you'd maybe be a bit more descriptive." He looks over at his companion, but Rude does nothing to respond. Reno sighs in defeat. "I knew I was hoping too much to expect that from you."

Rude simply readjusts his weight, but continues to stand silently. Reno, bored as ever, resorts to examining his weapon closely, looking it up and down with a careful eye. After a few moments of study, he ponders aloud. "Think this thing's strong enough to cook something with it?"

Rude couldn't ignore that one. Turning to look at his partner, he involuntarily stutters, "What?"

Reno explains. "You know, cook something. Like if I held it up against an egg yolk and turned it on. Or better yet, a whole chicken!"

Rude pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers and shakes his head in disbelief. "Reno..."

"What?" Reno asks with an air of innocence. But before the conversation can continue any further, they're interrupted.

"My, my. You're the two in charge of guarding something so important? I must admit, I'm slightly surprised."

The two Turks turn their gaze down the hallway where an unfamiliar man in a long blue coat, with short blonde hair stands. He begins to stride towards them, prompting Reno to rise from his seat and Rude to stand protectively before the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Reno demands.

"You have no authority over me and therefore do not need to know," the stranger responds, continuing his advance. "But I will divulge this information. Getting out of my way would be the best advice I could give under these circumstances."

Reno scoffs as he lifts his rod up before him, ready for a fight. "Looks like I get to test my theory, eh buddy?" That said, he raises the weapon over his head and prepares to strike, but stops suddenly. An expression of disbelief comes over him as he gazes at the enemy. His trademark weapon clatters on the tiled floor, and his knees soon follow as he drops to them roughly, a vacant and empty expression on his face, his eyes unfocused.

Rude turns his attention to his partner for a moment, yelling out, "Reno!" as he watches. Slightly perturbed, he turns back to face forward and stumbles back as he comes face to face with the stranger, mere inches away. "What the? How the hell did you-"

"Enough," the stranger states. He steps closer to Rude, who backs against the wall. "You know you stand no chance. Just surrender and move aside."

Rude looks the man before him in the eye and for the first time in his memory, feels true, unrelenting fear. Realizing his uselessness in the situation, he allows his body to give out and does nothing to respond as it slumps along the wall, falling slowly to the floor.

Neither of the Turks react as their opponent strolls past their prone bodies and opens the doors to the next room, heading in and closing them behind him. Within the next room, Rufus Shinra sits at a large wooden desk, but rises to his feet in a panic as the stranger barges in. "Who are you?" he demands. "How did you get past the guards?"

The stranger approaches the desk and places his hands upon it as he leans in close to Shinra. "You call those guards? They're meat shields, cannon fodder, entertainment at best."

Rufus grits his teeth as the man smirks at him nastily. Realizing that there's nothing he can do in this situation, he reclaims his seat and calmly addresses his guest. "What is it you want?"

Rising to full height, the man gazes down at Rufus condescendingly with crimson eyes. "You're going to give me all the information I want."

Rufus glares up at this strange man, but then reaches to turn on the computer terminal built into his desk.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunting Memories

**Chapter Three: Haunting Memories**

The next day is a fine one by most regards, bright and sunlit, if a bit overcast. But the temperature is beyond comfortable, so there are no complaints to be heard. Peshe relishes in the feeling of the warm sun on his skin, interrupted occasionally by the cool touch of a stray breeze. Mostly he's just glad to be outdoors on a day like this, even if he is working, more or less.

His task for the day is to keep an eye on the children who had earlier requested an outing with Cloud, but got stuck with the hired hand. Now, the three of them are enjoying a day at the makeshift playground that some parents had worked together to construct. Peshe watches happily as Denzel helps Marlene maneuver around the gritty, but safe, equipment, chasing each other around and joining in games with other children.

He pays no attention to the stares of parents around the area, certain they're critical of his style and overall appearence, but their thoughts mean nothing to him. Instead, he turns his attention skyward, where his mind slowly slips into a contemplative mode. He watches some clouds drift by as his mind begins to turn over old questions, questions that have been haunting him for years.

_I know I'm really lucky to have such wonderful people in my life, but I can't help but wonder what came before. All my memories, everything that came before I met Tifa and the kids...everything's gone. I wonder if anyone else has such an emptiness in their life, an area so devoid of anything that it feels as if there was never anything there at all. I mean, I know I didn't just spawn as a sixteen-year old orphan, but I might as well have. Nothing's left. Nothing but one tiny little feeling, a small urge to be back in my mother's arms. But what orphan doesn't feel that way?_

Turning his gaze back to the playground, Peshe watches the children playing, takes careful note of their youthful smiles and their bright eyes. Their joy proves contagious as he begins to smile himself, but it soon fades. _What if I lose all this too? I don't know if I could bear having to start over from nothing again._

Spotting him, the children smile and wave before running over to him. As they approach, he returns the smile as he thinks to himself, _all the more reason to protect these memories. I will _not _lose my friends. _The children reach him and he takes their hands. Turning away from the playground, the three make their way back to 7th Heaven as the children excitedly discuss the day's games with their guardian.

Upon returning to the bar, the three are surprised and disappointed to find the garage door open and Cloud's motorcycle gone. Their smiles disappearing, they all go inside and find Tifa sitting at the bar, listening to a quiet radio as she slowly sips from a drink.

"Hey guys! Enjoy your day out with Peshe?" she asks cheerfully as they enter.

Ignoring her, Denzel walks over to her side. "Where'd Cloud go now?"

Realizing she can't dodge the question, Tifa answers honestly. "He has to take a quick trip, but he'll be back sooner than you think. And I bet he'll even bring you something back."

The children appear crestfallen and head off to their room upstairs as Tifa watches sadly. Peshe quickly distracts her though, repeating Denzel's question. "Where did he have to go off to?"

She turns back, her faked cheeriness gone. "He's been called out to Junon."

"Junon? Another package delivery?"

Tifa shakes her head. "Not this time. It's a bit more important than that. Rufus Shinra's contacted him again."

Peshe's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Rufus Shinra?! What does he want with Cloud?"

Tifa continues to stare at the bar, her eyes seeming to gaze through it. "Last time it was to warn him about the remnants of Sephiroth. I can only imagine it's something especially important."

Seeing her discomfort, Peshe puts on a smile and tries to comfort her. "You can't be too sure. From what I hear, Shinra's a slippery fellow. He might just be trying to recruit Cloud so he'll have a little more muscle under his control. Who knows what that guy might have planned, you know?"

Tifa glances at her friend sadly and utters, "I can only hope you're right," before leaving the room to go work in her office. Peshe watches her go, then turns to face the front door.

_Hurry back, Cloud._

* * *

That evening, Cloud arrives at Junon shortly after the sun sets. Making his way through the former Shin-Ra base atop his black motorcycle, he searches for the inn that Rufus had mentioned over the phone. Upon finding it, he parks outside and makes his way in. He heads up to the appropriate floor and sees the room he's been told to go to. 

Finding the door unlocked, he goes in and immediately spots the two Turks that he has become quite familiar with, but notices that they're acting rather unusually. Rude sits in a chair, his back rigid and his hands gripping the armrests tightly. Reno is sitting on the couch, hunched over and staring at the floor intently, his knuckles white from the forceful grip he has on his electro-mag rod.

Strangest of all, neither of them acknowledge Cloud's entry. After waiting a moment for them to do something, Cloud speaks up. "Hey, you guys alright?"

Reno's head slowly turns to look up at Cloud's face. He stares at the newcomer for a moment, the simply says, "Hey." He then turns his attention back to the floor as Cloud watches, concerned. He's about to try communicating with again, but Rufus' voice prevents him from doing so.

"As you can see, something rather unusual has happened."

Turning around, Cloud spots Rufus seated in a chair beside the room's door. Cloud hadn't even noticed him as he came in. "What happened to them?" he asks harshly.

Rufus appears genuinely regretful as he answers. "They had a bit of a run-in with...someone."

"Someone?" Cloud echoes. "Who do you mean?"

Rufus smirks to himself as he lowers his eyes. "I honestly don't know who he is. But from what I can gather, he's as much a threat to this world as Sephiroth was. Perhaps more."

Cloud smirks to himself. "You're joking, right? Sephiroth was the strongest warrior ever produced by SOLDIER. If there was someone even close to him, everyone would've known about them."

"Not necessarily," Rufus responds, becoming more serious. "I'll admit I may be overreacting a bit, but I believe it's best to assume and prepare for the worst. After all, this man was able to bypass every one of my guards and do this," he gestures toward Reno and Rude, "to two of my best men, without even laying a finger on anyone."

Cloud glances back at the Turks before looking Rufus in the eye again. "So what if this man is as much a threat as you claim him to be? Why call me?"

Rufus smiles again. "Is that truly a mystery to you? You alone have bested Sephiroth on two separate occassions. If anyone has proved themselves capable of saving the world, it's you Cloud."

Cloud shakes his head and places a hand on the doorknob, prepared to leave.

"I just thought you should be aware of this, Cloud. I didn't intend to antagonize you."

Cloud takes a moment to think over these words before he pulls the door open. Then, without looking back, he says simply, "Next time, just call. I won't see you in person again." He steps through the doorway and leaves the inn.

* * *

Back at the field where the Banora apples grow, a lone figure wanders among the sparse trees. Gazing about at the unique plants whimsically, the man in blue spreads his arms as a breeze washes over the landscape. Closing his eyes, a smile spreads across the man's face as he adopts an expression of serenity. 

After a moment, he lowers his arms and opens his eyes, his smile still present. "So, it appears he is not here." He reaches up and plucks one of the purple fruit from a tree and gazes at it. "No matter. He's sure to return sooner or later." His fingers dig into the fruit, causing its juice to ooze out as the fruit crumbles under his grip.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beasts Stir

**Chapter Four: The Beasts Stir**

Tifa awakes to a brilliant day, the sunlight streaming into her room and causing her to squint against the harsh light. Blinking away her weariness, she swings her feet onto the floor and walks to the door. She heads for the bar downstairs, but stops as she passes Cloud's room, the door ajar. Peering in, she spots him passed out on the bed, having arrived just an hour or so beforehand.

Smiling to herself, Tifa closes the door and continues heading downstairs. After picking up the day's newspaper and checking the headlines, she heads back up to her room to get changed before going back downstairs to relax in the restaurant. A short while later, Peshe arrives for the day.

"Mornin'" he offers as he steps through the back doorway. Tifa glances up from the paper as he enters, acknowledges his arrival with a nod, then turns back to her reading. Peshe saunters up to the bar and has a seat across from her. "So, whatcha want me to take care of today?"

Tifa keeps her eyes on the news as she shrugs minutely. "There isn't really much to do today. We don't get our next shipment of supplies till tomorrow, and we're pretty much ready to go for tonight. We just gotta wait for opening time."

Peshe watches her closely before cautiously asking, "So, does that mean today's an off-day?"

Tifa gazes at him, and smiles as she responds. "Just be back before we're open, okay?"

Peshe is already heading for the door. "Later!" he calls just before closing the door behind him. Tifa merely shakes her head in disbelief at his antics.

* * *

Beneath the swaying Banora apple trees, a single figure slowly meanders about their trunks. His long red coat trails down to his ankles, and his brown hair flows back and forth before his brilliant teal eyes. He gazes up at the trees around him, reliving old memories of this precious place. 

As he wanders about the sparse grove, he suddenly starts to grow slightly confused. His pace quickens as he rushes past tree after tree, staring up at their branches as he goes. Finally, he stops and whirls back to face the direction he came from. None of the trees hold a single apple.

He stands in confusion for a moment, staring out at the plains around him, when one of the missing fruit drops to the ground beside him, bumping against his boot. He glances at it, then stares up at the open sky above him, searching for the apple's source.

"I knew it would be only a short while before you'd return here."

Turning to his right, the young man comes face to face with the stranger in blue. The two share very similar outfits, though in differing colors. The man in red takes note of the newcomer's red eyes, but betrays no thoughts or feelings with his face, staying neutral as he probes for information. "Who are you?"

The man in blue merely wanders off towards the trees slowly, his trademark smirk returning to his face as he goes. "It must be hard, knowing that you were made a monster, forced into a horrific lifestyle against your will with no regard for your thoughts and feelings. How have you been coping with such an ugly truth?"

The man in red shifts his weight uncertainly. "I'm no longer a monster. And while that answer tells me nothing about who you are, it sheds some light on what you may be."

The stranger stops, casts a small glance over his shoulder. "Calling me a monster, are you? Hm. I suppose by some definitions that may be so, but the truth is, I am far from really being one." He whirls around to face his companion and begins striding toward him, his smile growing. The man in red steps back reflexively. "The truth is, you and your brethren are the real monsters. I am but the being born to protect the world from the true threats, and thus am equipped with abilities necessary to do so."

"You think yourself a hero, eh?" the man in red asks, a smirk evident upon his own face. "The last person to take that title wound up being the worst monster this planet has ever known."

"I know," the stranger replies. "But the fact still remains that he was in reality a monster the entire time. It's certainly possible that I will be called a monster while I fulfill my duties, but that won't change the fact that I am the one _true_ hero."

The man in red clenches one of his gloved hands into a fist as his smile fades. "Sorry friend, but that title's taken already." In a flash, he raises his hand before him, unfurling his fingers and firing a large orb of flame into the smirking face of his opponent. The ball erupts on contact, scorching the bark and leaves of the nearby trees while stripping the ground bare of grass and debris. The fireball's roar echoes for a few moments, but is soon replaced by silence as smoke and dust slowly drift back to rest upon the charred earth.

The victor stands in silence, his bright eyes probing the swirling curtain for anything within it. Slowly, his face contorts into one of concern as the dust begins to thin, revealing nothing but the scorched earth beyond it.

"Tsk, tsk. It would seem your temper was as real as the rest of the existing details about you, Genesis." Genesis restrains himself, refusing to turn and face the other man behind him. "That just makes this all the more exciting. Thank you for helping to confirm the validity of Shin-Ra's information. It'll truly be helpful in my quest."

"Your quest for what?" Genesis asks roughly, his voice lowering to a growl.

He can hear the other man's smile in his voice as he answers. "My quest for justice. For peace, security, and completion. It's up to me to undo what's been done to this planet, and to save it from ever suffering such mistakes again."

Silence hangs in the air for a moment. "Completion?" Genesis asks, truely confused.

The man in blue drops his head and begins to wander away from the other man. "Yes. Sadly, I was made incomplete and require certain ingredients to fulfill my destiny."

Genesis spins around furiously, his long red sword in hand and positioned just an inch from the back of his companion's neck. "Who are you?" he growls menacingly, eyes ablaze with fury. "And what do you want with me?"

"Done playing already?" the man in blue asks sadly. "How disappointing. And here I was hoping for an enjoyable afternoon with my relative."

Vibrant red energy begins to radiate from Genesis' sword as his grip on the hilt increases. "Tell me who you are, now."

The man in blue turns and locks eyes with the other man, smiling as he talks. "Why, can't you tell? I'm your baby brother."

Genesis merely glares back at him. "I have no brother."

The man in blue continues to smile though. "We may not share parents, or much else for that matter, but our bodies do share some key qualities. Unfortunately, it's that fact that has led us to this point."

Genesis grits his teeth as the man in blue touches a hand to his chest lightly. "I am Teiaiel, savior of Gaia and protector of its citizens. It is my duty to undo the evil that has been done through your conception, brother, and now I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

Genesis draws back his sword and swings at Teiaiel's neck, but the other man simply steps back out of range. Genesis advances, swinging his weapon again and again at full speed, but Teiaiel manages to stay just beyond the sword's reach, his smile never wavering.

Growing frustrated, Genesis takes his sword in both hands and leaps straight at Teiaiel, swinging with all his might as he cries out. The younger man subtly slips under the enraged warrior and arsies behind him. Twisting around, Genesis releases one of his hands and unleashes a breath-taking volley of fireballs at his opponent.

Hundreds of the small, glowing orbs arc towards the man in blue, some of them flying far off their mark to decimate the landscape far and near, while others manage to find their target and encase him in flame. Genesis doesn't let up though, as he continues the barrage and only lets up to swing his sword before him, the blade emitting a thin crimson wave of light which hurtles through the growing explosion, causing it to erupt in a final flash of energy. Slightly out of breath, Genesis lets his sword droop slightly as he searches the area for his enemy.

"Sorry, but you'll need to do better to overcome me, brother."

Genesis tries to turn, but finds that he can't. Straining to move his head, he manages to catch a glimpse of Teiaiel out of the corner of his eye. The man's arm is extended, open palm facing Genesis' paralyzed form.

"While I do need you, brother, I'd say it's simple to see that my abilities vastly outmatch yours. As a result, it would be easiest if you just do as I tell you to."

Genesis does his best to convey his outrage, but has difficulty doing so. He only manages to grunt, "I don't care what you believe. You will never become a hero."

Then, exerting all his strength, Genesis cries out as he unfurls his single black wing, striking Teiaiel full in the face and taking to the air before the man can react. By the time Teiaiel climbs to his feet, Genesis is a small speck high in the sky that swiftly vanishes behind a large cloud. As he watches the warrior disappear, his hands ball into fists. "Try to hide all you want, brother. No one can hide from their destiny." Blue energy begins to emanate from his body as his hands begin to shake violently, the power within him building...

* * *

Cloud's eyelids flit open, exposing his pupils to the brilliant light of the mid-day sun. Pushing himself off the bed, he wanders over to the glaring window and gazes at the city beyond it. Feeling uneasy, he stares up at the sunlight sky, noting the puffy white clouds that drift by slowly. 

As the sun disappears behind one such mass, Cloud is cast into shadow and he hears the door behind him open. "It's about time you got up. You've been asleep all day long."

Cloud continues to stare outside as Tifa awaits his response. When it doesn't come, she cuts to the chase. "What did Rufus want?"

Cloud's eyes leave the sky and focus on something only he can see. He's silent a moment, then turns to face his friend. "Where's Peshe?" he asks. Tifa tilts her head to the side, slightly confused.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets and Stalkers

**Chapter Five: Secrets and Stalkers**

Peshe had spent the day cruising around the city and exploring its many nooks and crannies. After wandering aimlessly through a few districts, he gave himself a goal and began checking out some of the town's other restaraunts and bars. He closely studied the ones that were packed, trying to pinpoint what it was that drew the customers in and even asked a few of the patrons why they had chosen that establishment over any others.

Now, holding precious information that could help his friends fare better, he was heading back to 7th Heaven at a brisk pace, eager to get there early to share what he'd learned before the bar opened. The sun is almost gone already and the sky is growing darker by the minute. Spotting the building down the street, he begins jogging and shortly arrives at the door. He bursts in with a big grin on his face while exclaiming, "Hey guys! I -"

But he's greeted by a cold reception as Cloud and Tifa both turn to him as he enters. "What's up?" he asks warily.

Cloud glances at Tifa before answering. "We're not sure, but we may be in for some trouble."

All the thoughts that had been buzzing around Peshe's head were suddenly gone. He feels his muscles tense up as he watches his friends' faces closely. "What kind of trouble? What's going on?"

Cloud vacates his seat and slowly approaches the young teen. "Come with me," he says softly, before heading upstairs. Peshe glances at Tifa questioningly, but when she nods her approval, he does as he was told.

Cloud leads the way to his bedroom where he pulls up a chair for Peshe to sit in as he seats himself on the mattress. Peshe sinks into the offered seat and patiently waits to hear what his friend has to say. Cloud is silent for a few moments, struggling to find the best way to say what he has to.

Finally, he begins to speak. "I know you've been struggling a lot over the last few years. I know it's hard to lose yourself like that, believe me. But, in some ways, you're fortunate. I know there was the incident with Deepground, which you heard about and were aware of during, but before all that, the world went through some very rough times."

"I know," Peshe says defiantly. "Shin-Ra's manipulation of the lifestream, the awakening of the WEAPONs, Meteor...I've heard about all of it. Mostly from you," he adds. "You're the one who told me about your past and everything. Between you and Tifa, I feel like I've heard everything. I just don't see-"

"Not _everything_," Cloud interrupts. Peshe quiets, curiosity in his eyes as his friend speaks. Cloud inhales deeply before continuing. "While we were...filling in the blanks, as it were, we intentionally left out a few important details."

His bright blue eyes stare intently into Peshe's. The teen is quiet for a few moments, considering this new information. "Really? Like what?"

Cloud's eyes close and he takes another deep breath. "We never told you about the person behind it all."

"Shinra?" Peshe asks, confused.

"No," Cloud states. "Sephiroth."

Peshe feels an unusual and inexplicable chill at the mention of the name. He fidgets nervously in his seat, but doesn't say anything.

"Sephiroth was a true First Class SOLDIER, like Zack, who I'm sure you remember hearing about," Cloud explains. Peshe nods and Cloud goes on. "Sephiroth was so skilled and so powerful that he became known around the world as a hero for Shin-Ra. He helped to win the Wutai war and was unmatched throughout his career as a SOLDIER.

"Then, one day, while conducting an investigation in Nibelheim, Sephiroth made a discovery." Peshe watches Cloud intently, completely immersed in the tale. "He found that he had been born through a scientific experiment involving the cells of a powerful being called Jenova. It was this experiment that had bestowed such power on him, and when he learned of his past, he changed.

"Suddenly he felt he had been born to be more important than anyone else. He believed it was his duty to cleanse this world of life and to take revenge on the planet for his 'mother'." Cloud pauses for a moment, taking another deep breath before continuing. "I thought he had gone mad, that he'd become a danger to the world and everything in it, so I tried to stop him, but was unsuccessful. He managed to escape into the Lifestream and vanished for nearly a decade.

"That was when he returned. He came back and used the power he'd accumulated within the Lifestream to try and destroy the world. He was able to obtain the Black Materia that summoned Meteor and used it to threaten the planet. Fortunately, we were able to stop him in time to save the planet even if we lost Midgar in the process. Sephiroth was the one responsible for the awakening of the WEAPONs, and the approach of Meteor, but he didn't stop there."

Peshe listens on in complete silence, his disbelief evident in his eyes. "Two years ago, two years after we stopped him, he came back. He and Jenova had been responsible for Geostigma and he had been planning to use it as a new way to attack the planet, to destroy it and corrupt it for his own evil use. Fortunately, we were again able to put a stop to him, but it's important to know that whenever Sephiroth or Jenova may be involved, it's very serious business."

As Cloud stops speaking, Peshe merely shakes his head, taking it all in. "So it was all done by this one man? This, Sephiroth?" He glances up at Cloud, sorrow and confusion mixing among his features. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Cloud opens his mouth to answer, but Tifa's call distracts him. "Cloud!"

Concerned, Cloud leaves the room to head downstairs, Peshe right behind him. Coming into the bar, Tifa directs their attention to the room's television which holds the gaze of the restaurant's patrons and staff. The television is broadcasting a news report that causes Cloud's muscles to tense slightly as he watches.

_"...unsure exactly how this happened, but they are concerned as to what could've caused this. There's no word yet as to whether or not citizens of other cities or continents are in danger, but WRO officials want to ensure that everyone is aware that they are in the process of investigating the situation and trying to learn everything they can as quickly as possible. We go now to Michael Blance who is on the scene with the latest details. Mike?"_

The scene cuts to a middle-aged reporter who appears to be standing upon a vast stretch of soil. The sky above him is a light gray and filled with clouds, and the harsh wind berating the microphone seems to suggest a very stormy atmosphere as the man shouts at the camera lens.

_"As you can see behind me, the lush fields that once supported the rare Banora apple trees have been completely eradicatied. Every last shred of vegetation has been completely obliterated, rocks have apparently disintegrated, even the ground has been affected, becoming completely level. All this over an area of roughly fifteen square miles. No one is sure yet what could be responsible for this, but scientists and military..."_

Cloud looks over at Tifa, who looks back at him, concern etched across her face. Peshe stares up at the television screen and says softly to Cloud, "This what you were talkin about?"

Cloud glances over his shoulder at the teen, but doesn't say anything. Instead he looks around at the restaurant's patrons, then turns to head back upstairs, saying to Peshe as he goes, "A bit more than usual tonight. I suggest you get back to work for now. We'll talk later, alright?"

"But-" Peshe reaches out for Cloud as he goes, but when the warrior disappears up the stairs, he surrenders and gets to work.

After finishing up work, Peshe follows Tifa's advice and decides to just head home for the night. He walks along the dark city streets, thinking over all the thing's he'd learned that evening. As he gazes up at the starry sky, his mind tries to make sense of everything.

_Sephiroth, huh?...I'm sure I've heard it before somewhere. And all this time I thought everything was caused by the Shin-Ra Corporation. Then again, if Sephiroth was a SOLDIER, maybe it all was. And do Cloud and Tifa really think he might be back again? Is that even possible?...How could one man be so powerful? It just doesn't make sense..._

Peshe stops for a moment and stares down at the ground, lost in thought. _I wonder what else they haven't told me. Maybe they actually know more about my past then they've admitted. Maybe they know who I really am and everything, but they're keeping it from me for some reason._

After a few minutes of thinking this all over, he continues along the street. _I'm sure they didn't mention Sephiroth for a reason. They wouldn't welcome me into their lives and treat me like family if they didn't care about me. I'm sure they've told me all I need to hear. After all, they are my friends. _Satisfied, Peshe smiles to himself as he makes his way home.

* * *

Teiaiel stands within the shimmering confines of a crystalline cavern, gazing about at the brilliant gemstones. He stands over a small scorched spot, a thin layer of ash at its center. Closely examing the walls around him, he crouches down and places one of his palms upon the ground. "Hmm...So you were here. Still keeping yourself sealed from the world, brother? Maybe you do realize your role as a monster." 

He rises back to his feet and turns to stare out the cave's entrance towards the night sky. "No matter. Try to hide all you want, I rather enjoy a good game." A dark cloud hides the moon from view, and when the light is again unveiled, it shines upon an empty cavern.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

**Chapter Six: The Hunt**

The next day is an overcast and gloomy one. Gray clouds blanket the sky, letting very little sunlight down to the citizens of Edge. Peshe is up and out early, eager to get back to 7th Heaven to speak to Cloud and Tifa some more. He hurries down the street faster than usual, ignoring everything around him and focusing only on what he wants to ask.

At the bar, Tifa and Cloud are both up and sitting together in the restaurant. They both look uneasy and aren't saying much. Eventually, Tifa speaks up. "What do you think he'll have to say?"

Cloud shrugs. "There's no telling, really. I can't imagine he was that happy to learn any of what I told him, but I'm sure he's gonna have questions."

"What do you think he'll ask?" Tifa questions worriedly.

Cloud glances at her, worry in his own eyes. "Again, there's really no way of knowing what he might be thinking, so I'm not sure. But I am fairly certain he's going to ask why we didn't tell him in the first place."

Tifa nods in agreement, but she appears to only grow more concerned. The two resume sitting in silence, both awaiting Peshe's arrival and trying to prepare for what it might bring.

There's a brisk knock on the back door, causing the two to glance at each other, confused. After a brief pause, Tifa approaches the door and unlocks it, opening it to welcome Peshe in.

Cloud jumps to his feet as Tifa steps away from the doorway, making room for the stranger to walk through. "You?!" Cloud exclaims, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Genesis locks his eyes with Cloud's in a steely gaze as Tifa watches, confused. "You're Zack's young companion, are you not?" Genesis asks serenely.

Cloud glares at the man in the red coat. "What do you want?" he utters.

Genesis approaches slowly, staring Cloud in the eye. "I understand your apprehension at my presence, but I assure you I've changed. You have nothing to fear from me."

Cloud's eyes widen, then quickly narrow as he takes a step away from the man. "You! You're the one Rufus was telling me about!"

Genesis pauses, confused. "Rufus?...Shinra? I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I am certain that Rufus Shinra knows nothing of my return to this world."

Cloud looks unsure and keeps his distance from the man in red. Tifa stays where she is, scared and confused by what she's witnessing. "You still haven't said why you're here."

Genesis gazes at the floor in thought before addressing Cloud again. "If it is true that Shinra has warned you about something, then it could be that I'm here for the same reason."

"Huh?", Cloud mutters. "You're here to warn me?"

"Yes," Genesis states. "I'm not sure what he told you, but I believe it is important for you to know that a truly monstrous being has been revealed, one that even Sephiroth probably couldn't handle."

"What makes you so sure he's this powerful?" Cloud asks.

Genesis smirks. "He found me. Then he fought me. He was able to withstand attacks that before, only Sephiroth could handle, and he was able to best me. All without even putting forth an effort."

Cloud stares at Genesis for a moment, reading his features. "Why tell me all this?" he asks.

Genesis again locks eyes with him. "You were Zack Fair's closest companion, correct?" When Cloud nods, he adds, "Well, you see, Zack was the apprentice and companion of a SOLDIER named Angeal. Angeal was a friend of mine and Sephiroth's, and the three of us were born in similar fashions, making us brothers of a sort. This new threat, Teiaiel, seems to be hunting down the three of us."

"But, you're the only one left, right?" Cloud wonders aloud, growing slightly more tense.

Genesis nods his head slowly. "Unfortunately so. But I don't believe Teiaiel is aware of that, and I have a feeling he's going to continue hunting for all three of us, which is why I'm here."

Cloud furrows his brow in confusion as Genesis continues. "As you know, you and Zack were subjected to experiments similar to the ones that produced us. Add in the fact that you were the last wielder of Angeal's Buster Sword and the trail leadng to Angeal seems to instead end with you."

Realization dawns on Cloud's face as he stares back at the man in red. "You think he's gonna come after me? What makes you so sure he'll even be able to find me without knowing who I am?"

Genesis smirks to himself again. "Heh, he was able to find me, even though the world thought I was dead. It's almost as if he's hunting by scent rather than information. As a result, I'm concerned he'll eventually arrive at your doorstep."

Cloud looks skeptical. "And why would _you_ care if he did such a thing?"

Genesis chuckles. "And let him have his way? I think not. I intend to stall this monster until I can find a way to remove him from the planet permanently."

As Genesis finishes, Cloud thinks it all over in his head. After a few moments of silence, he offers,"So what exactly are you telling me to do? To be prepared to fight some all-powerful monster who may show up one day?"

"That, yes, and to be prepared to run. As a matter of fact, I'd suggest you'd start that part as soon as possible."

Cloud stares at him. "You want me to just go? Just run away?"

Genesis shrugs. "If the two of us are constantly on the move, traveling around the planet erratically, he'll be incapable of following either of us easily. The longer we can stall him, the greater our chances of eventually finding a way of defeating him."

Cloud laughs briefly to himself. "You're as crazy as you always were. Even if this monster is after me, that trail will eventually lead him here, and there's no way I'd abandon my family like that." He glances over at Tifa who smiles back at him, keeping quiet, but listening in intently.

Genesis follows his gaze, then looks back at the young warrior. "Your conviction is noble, but I still believe it wise to heed my advice. You have no idea what kind of power this man wields."

Cloud responds with a voice filled with defiance. "Whatever power we may face, together we'll-"

The back door bursts open as Peshe strolls in, a large box in his arms. "Hey Tifa, where do you want... What's goin' on here?"

The teen glances back and forth between Cloud and Genesis, lost in confusion. Cloud says nothing, but Genesis' eyes appear to widen. "Who is this boy and why is he here?"

"Boy?" Peshe asks, insulted. "I'll boy you, ya'-"

"He's a friend of ours that works here," Cloud interrupts. "What's it to you?"

Genesis stares back at Cloud, fear becoming evident on his face. "Don't you see? With us here, whatever scent Teiaiel must be following will be overwhelmingly strong!"

Peshe and Cloud look equally confused and the teen drops the box he's holding to the floor. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Genesis doesn't answer. Instead he steps closer to Cloud and looks him in the eye. "The three of you need to leave here, now. You have no idea what you'll be bringing upon yourselves if you stay."

Cloud opens his mouth to retort, but Genesis whirls around to stare at the wall intently, as if seeing something through it. He studies the wall for a moment, then resumes speaking. "I can feel him. He's on his way."

He spins back around to face Cloud. "Go, now! I will stay here and distract him as long as I can!"

"What's goin-?" Peshe shouts, but Genesis cuts him off again.

"There's no more time for talk. Just go! Now!!!" He turns his back to the three people in the room as red energy begins to flare from his hands. Peshe watches in astonishment as Cloud turns to Tifa, looking her in the eyes.

"Get Denzel and Marlene. I think we should listen to him for now."

She nods once, then hurries upstairs as Cloud moves to address Peshe. "Peshe, come on, we gotta go." Peshe nods dumbly, his attention on the stranger as he slowly follows Cloud out the back door.

A few moments later, Tifa descends the stairs, Marlene in her arms and Denzel holding her hand. They head for the door, the children staring in disbelief at the man in red, who smiles back at them as the energy travels up his arms. He hears Denzel ask timidly, "Who's that?" as the three shut the door behind them, leaving the bar to flee.

He turns his attention back to the wall, then relaxes, the energy about his arms dissipating as he lowers his head. He stands there a moment, then with a small smile, begins to climb the staircase leading to the upper levels.


	7. Chapter 7: A Gathering Storm

**Chapter Seven: A Gathering Storm**

As Tifa and the children hurry out the door, Cloud urges them to run down the street, gently pushing Peshe to go with them. "Go on," he says when Peshe looks back. "I'll be right behind you."

Peshe nods, then turns and follows the others. Cloud makes his way around into the building's garage and presses a button upon his motorcycle, Fenrir. The vehicle's side hatches swing open, revealing Cloud's impressive sword collection. He plucks his faithful First Tsurugi from its slot and slides it into place on the harness he wears.

Leaving the garage, Cloud glances up into the sky for a moment and pauses. Far off, in the distance, he spots what may be something flying towards the bar, but it's nearly impossible to tell. The swirling clouds mask its possible approach and makes it hard to determine if it was ever there at all. Preferring to stay on the safe side, Cloud assumes the worst and hurries off to find his friends.

He catches up with them shortly and urges them to move faster. Peshe glances back, then slows his pace to run alongside Cloud. "Woah, where'd you get that?" Before Cloud makes any sort of answer, the teen shakes his head and remembers the situation. "No. What's going on? What are we running from?"

"I don't know," Cloud answers truthfully. "But I'd rather not find out."

Peshe stares at his friend, slightly unnerved, but he says no more. Then, without warning, Cloud holds a sword out to the teen, who stares at it in amazement. "Take it," Cloud orders.

Peshe grabs a hold of the handle and examines the long, sharp blade in his hands before turning his attention back to fleeing. "So, what's the plan? Where are we going?"

Cloud dips his head forward. "The ruins of Midgar. We can hide there for a while until we think of a better plan." He takes a short breath. "At least if we're found there, no one else will be around to get involved."

Peshe stares at his friend in disbelief. Just a few days ago, his life, although far from normal, had been peaceful and enjoyable. Now, he was fleeing for his life from an unknown threat, carrying a large sword in his hands and feeling more scared than he could ever remember being.

Cloud rushes ahead to overtake Tifa, swooping Denzel up into his arms as he does so. "You remember where to go, right?" he asks her as he pulls alongside.

She nods once, then tightens her grip on Marlene as she rushes down a side alley, Cloud close behind her. "Are we in danger, Cloud?" Denzel asks, his eyes wide with fear.

Cloud smiles as he follows Tifa into the ruins of the old city. "Don't worry buddy. We're gonna be okay."

Denzel reaches into his pocket and pulls out the emerald materia. Holding it towards Cloud, he murmurs, "Here. You might need it."

Cloud laughs to himself. "No, you hold onto it. I won't need it, but you guys might."

Denzel looks down at the jewel before putting it back in its place. Up ahead, Cloud sees Tifa dart into the old church that holds so many memories for him. Following her in, he lets Denzel down and the boy hurries to meet Marlene as the two take refuge behind Tifa. She turns to face Cloud as Peshe reaches the door, slightly out of breath and leaning against the frame for support. He looks around at the old building questioningly, but focuses on catching his breath instead of speaking.

Cloud tosses his phone to Tifa. "Call Reeve. Tell him what's going on. See if he can't get Cid out here."

Tifa nods. "I understand."

Cloud returns the nod, then turns to go when he hears Marlene. "Cloud!"

He looks back at her, and she hurries over to him. He kneels down to her level as she stops before him. "Don't leave us again, please! I'm scared."

Her tear-filled eyes are a painful sight for Cloud, but he musters a smile. "Hey, don't worry. We've gotten out of tight spots before, remember? Besides, you and Denzel have materia you can use to protect each other with."

"But you never taught us to use them!" Marlene cries. The others watch on, feeling bad, but not knowing what to do or say. Understanding, Cloud reaches into another pouch and produces a third materia, this one red in color, and hands it to Marlene.

"Here," he says softly. "Give this to Tifa. I'm sure if you ask her nicely, she'll teach you how to use yours, right Tifa?"

Tifa nods an affirmative and Marlene seems to feel better as she returns to Tifa's side, passing the small jewel off to the adult as she does so. Cloud stands back up and gazes at his family. "I'll be back soon," he promises, then turns to go.

"What if we need you?" Tifa calls.

Cloud locks eyes with Peshe, who's starting to catch his breath. "Got your phone?"

Peshe tries to speak, but manages only to nod a yes. Cloud glances back at Tifa, then steps through the doorway, disappearing. Peshe gesticulates on the spot for a moment, finally jabbing a thumb in the direction Cloud's going before vanishing himself.

Tifa stares at the spot where the two men just were for a moment, then turns to the two children beside her. "Well, let's see what you've got, huh?"

Cloud leads Peshe through the old ruins of Midgar at a brisk pace. They travel slow enough for the teen to keep up, but don't linger anywhere for long. Peshe tries to study his surroundings, having never been here before (at least, to the best of his knowledge). Cloud takes them to the remains of Shin-Ra's former headquarters and proceeds to climb the large tower.

After numerous flights of stairs, Cloud seems to choose a level that satisifes him. He strides through an open door and into a decrepit office, its single large window devoid of glass and looking out over the city, Edge visible in the distance. Peshe follows him, and when the warrior stops, the teen has a seat on the floor, needing the rest.

He watches Cloud's back as he stares out the window across the city, then manages to ask between gasps, "Care to explain yet?"

Cloud leans up against the window sill, staring out it as he answers. "What more is there to tell?"

"I dunno," Peshe sputters. "That's why I'm askin'."

Cloud turns to face the teen. "Believe me Peshe, if I knew more, I'd tell you, but I don't. I'm just acting on the information I have."

Peshe nods in understanding, then hefts the sword in his hands up. "What about this? You expect me to use it?"

Cloud smirks. "I hope you're not complaining. If I were in your position, I'd want a weapon in my hands." He begins to wander over towards the young man. "And don't worry. If you need to use it, you'll figure out how to."

Peshe snickers. "Ha! That's easy for you to say, Ex-SOLDIER. As far as I know, I've never even held anything like this before. You really think I can manage it?"

Cloud smiles to himself, casting his gaze back towards the city. "I have confidence in you."

Peshe stares up at his companion, concerned, but says nothing. Instead he looks the sword up and down again before following his friend's gaze out the window.

* * *

Back in Edge, Genesis stands in silence upon the edge of the building's roof. The winds of an approaching storm whip his coat and hair about him as he stares at the streets below serenely. The citizens of the city go about their business normally, unaware of what is taking place above them. He watches them as they do so, feeling just a bit jealous of their carefree attitudes. 

"Amazing, aren't they?"

Genesis does not respond to the cold voice that calls out to him. He simply continues his observations, feigning ignorance.

"Tell me brother, how many of them have you been responsible for destroying since your creation?"

Genesis continues to stare out over the city, but chooses to respond this time. "Come to lecture me Teiaiel, or to fulfill your little quest?"

"What's the matter brother? Not interested in chatting a little?" When Genesis doesn't answer Teiaiel smiles cruelly. "You do realize you won't get another chance, don't you?"

Genesis' hand slowly balls into a fist, quaking minutely with his temper, but he does nothing more.

Teiaiel stands upon the roof, smiling for a moment, but it slowly fades. "I can see that you're not interested in sharing your thoughts, or learning a little. Pity. I do enjoy a good talk." He begins to approach Genesis' exposed back, walking with a smooth measured stride. "What do you say we get on with it?"

Genesis slowly turns as Teiaiel approaches. "Do your worst," he utters as he pulls his crimson blade from the air, pointing it at his enemy as he smiles to himself. "You may be more powerful than me, but perhaps this act will finally make me into a true hero."

Teiaiel returns the smile. "Very well, my brother. I will indulge you. Perhaps that will make this more...enjoyable." He holds his right hand striaght out to the side as blue energy shoots out of both ends of his clenched fist. Slowly, they materialize into a long, double-bladed sword which he holds before himself, locking his crimson eyes with Genesis' teal ones. "Your move, brother."


	8. Chapter 8: Plans in Motion

**Chapter Eight: Plans Set in Motion**

The two children focus hard on their gems, holding them tightly and staring at them fiercely, trying their hardest to utilize the tiny treasures, but to no avail. Elsewhere in the church, Tifa speaks softly into the receiver of Cloud's phone, following his instructions.

"Reeve?"

"_Tifa? Listen, I don't really have time to-_"

"It's important. Something big seems to be happening down here."

"_What do you mean?_" Reeve questions.

Tifa begins to pace about the room as she begins to rush, the words flowing out of her mouth at a rapid pace. "It all started with Cloud being contacted by Rufus. Supposedly, he wanted to tell Cloud about someone rivaling Sephiroth in strength revealing themselves. And then today, some stranger in a red coat showed up at the bar and told us the same thing. I think Cloud said his name was Genesis."

"_Genesis?_" Reeve echoes. Tifa pauses.

"What? What is it?" she says, her voice barely a whisper.

The other end of the line is silent for a moment, then, "_Never mind. Go on for now. What's the current situation?_"

"Well, Genesis said this powerful person was on his way. So, Cloud and I took the kids and left. Marlene, Denzel, and I are at the old church in the ruins of Midgar, but I'm not sure where Cloud and Peshe went."

"_They left you and the children?!_" Reeve replies, shocked.

"Yeah," Tifa admits, then quickly adds, "That Genesis guy seems to think this new person is hunting Cloud or something, so he left us here, hoping the man would follow him, not us."

"_I see,_" Reeve says. The line stays quiet for a moment, then Reeve continues. "_Alright, I'll see what I can find out for you. Is there anyway I can contact Cloud directly, just in case it comes up?_"

"Just call Peshe's phone," Tifa states.

"_Gotcha. Like I said, I'll do what I can as fast as I can. Do you need anything else?_"

Tifa thinks about it for a moment, then remembers. "Oh yeah. For some reason, Cloud wanted me to see if you could get Cid to head out here. You'll probably have to call him to find out why."

"..._I think I know what he's planning, but I'm not sure. Either way, I'll give him a call and see if I can make it happen._"

"Thanks, Reeve," Tifa says with a smile. She then puts up the phone and returns to the children, who are still hard at work. "Any luck guys?"

They glance up at her with disappointment in their eyes. "Not yet," Denzel says worriedly.

Tifa frowns. "Hm. Well, we'll just have to keep trying won't we? Practice makes perfect you know." The two children turn their attention back to the materia, while Tifa turns her's to the door, worried about what's occurring on the other side, and about her friends.

* * *

Genesis leaps from his place, his sword pulled back, his voice unleashing a loud cry of desperation as he swings the long blade towards his opponent, but Teiaiel steps back out of range. Taking his own weapon in both hands, the man in blue swings one of his blades at Genesis' legs, but the warrior hops over it. Swinging his sword at Teiaiel's neck again, the blade is this time stopped by the man's own sword. 

Teiaiel smirks at his opponent and Genesis retaliates by firing a fireball into the his face. Teiaiel is propelled back and Genesis follows, thrusting his sword forth to stab the enemy.

Teiaiel knocks the blade away, then takes his own swing at Genesis' neck, but the man in red leans back at an impossible angle, allowing the blade to pass by harmlessly before he comes back up, bringing his sword with him in a downward slice. Teiaiel again steps back out of range, but Genesis is ready for it this time.

Jumping forward, he does a somersault and uses the momentum from the move to bring his weapon around even faster then before. Teiaiel raises his guard, but the powerful blow knocks him off balance. He falls on his back, but is able to roll backwards into a crouched position, just in time to see Genesis landing right in front of him, his sword's tip descending towards his skull at a rapid pace.

Raising his own weapon up in both hands, he forces the blade up, causing it to miss its mark. Genesis' eyes widen as he falls forward from the attack's momentum. Suddenly, he's thrown back as Teiaiel rises rapidly, his shoulder digging into Genesis' gut.

Genesis lands a short distance away and the two stop for a moment. Teiaiel smiles with grim fascination. "Ooo, this _is_ fun. I'm glad you helped me think of it. I wish it would never end!"

Genesis fixes the man with an intense glare, his eyes glimmering with fury. "Don't worry. We're just getting started." Red energy blazes into existence along his crimson sword and he holds it up, pointing the tip at his opponent.

"Goody," Teiaiel snickers, as he mimics the move with his own indigo flames.

The two warriors then hurl themselves at each other, the resulting clash creating a brilliant burst of light accompanied by a loud crack of thunder. The two hover in place for a moment, the two energies mingling in a violet conflagration between the two locked blades. The fighters' blazing eyes pierce through the maelstrom, locked on each others' with a fierce determination.

Genesis manages to push Teiaiel back, then follows the move up with a second swing. The man in blue is able to block it, but the force propels him from the building's roof and into the city itself.

He's sent barreling across the roof of another building down the block where he eventually slows to a stop. Quickly struggling to his feet, he looks up to see Genesis descending towards him from the sky, sword held high. He again throws up his defenses, but this blow forces him through the roof and the floors below, finally smashing into the ground itself.

Genesis slowly backs away from the hole made by the impact, sadly noting the panicked cries of the people inside. Eventually, the sounds of terror fade away and everything's silent for a moment. On his guard, Genesis takes his weapon in both hands and spreads his feet, preparing for whatever may come.

The building suddenly erupts in brilliant azure energy, flaming debris hurtling everywhere. Genesis leaps from his place to land on another nearby building as the dust settles.

Before it can clear though, Teiaiel blasts through it, soaring towards Genesis, his sword point aimed at the man in red's torso. Genesis sidesteps, bringing his blade before him to deflect the blow. The two weapons spray sparks through the air as they scrape past each other, the grinding metal screeching in agony.

Teiaiel flies past his opponent, landing on the other end of the same building. Backs to each other, they both free one hand and twist around, each firing off a giant torrent of power from their extended palms. The two blasts meet halfway and obliterate the building in a violet flash, soon encompassing other buildings nearby.

As debris rains from the sky, things quiet for a few moments. Genesis plummets from the air and lands on a tall building far from the crumbling city block, crouched and slightly out of breath. He quickly recovers though and rises to his full height, turning to watch the smoke clear.

Slowly it all dissipates and things remain silent. Confused, Genesis glances about the area, searching for his foe. Unable to find any sign of him anywhere, he begins to grow concerned. He paces the roof's edge looking in every direction for a clue.

Suddenly, he hears something. Shattering glass, crumbling concrete, and rending metal. He searches all around himself for the source, but sees nothing. Beginning to panic, Genesis frantically leaps into the air for a better view as the sound grows louder.

The building below him then explodes outwards as more than fifty blue fireballs burst through the roof, homing in on the man in red. He fires off his own projectiles, managing to destroy most of them as they approach, but some of them manage to close in on him. Taking his sword in both hands again, he swings left and right, destroying the attacks as they draw near him.

He's unable to follow them all though, and one catches him in the back unexpectedly, causing him to tumble out of the sky. As he falls, Teiaiel reveals himself again, leaping from the ground, his sword in one hand.

Genesis twists his body to raise his own sword in defense, but Teiaiel's blow is still enough to send the man in red bouncing along the cold, hard ground. The man in blue lands among the rubble and waits for his opponent to stumble to his feet. Staring each other down, they both rest for a moment.

Teiaiel smirks at his furious enemy, relishing the moment. "You are a strong one brother. But I thought you were a hero." He gestures to the land around them, peppered with rubble and devoid of life. "Just look at all the lives you've taken."

"Look who's talking," Genesis snarls back. But Teiaiel seems unfazed.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good," Teiaiel shrugs.

"Real heroes sacrifice themselves, not the lives of innocents," Genesis states.

Teiaiel's smile wavers for a moment. "Sounds to me that you're acknowledging your existence as a monster, brother."

Genesis' anger seems to subside as his sword point rests upon the ground, and his eyes turn skyward. "I can live with that." He then looks back at his opponent, a small smirk on his own face. "Can you?"

Teiaiel's calm demeanor melts away and is replaced by anger. His face showing true fury for the first time, he grasps his weapon tightly with both hands and glares intensely at his enemy. "I am no monster. I am the hero!"

Genesis' smile broadens as he unfurls his single black wing, closing his eyes in peace. "Just keep telling yourself that my friend, but you're not born into your role in life. You grow into it by acting accordingly."

He begins to rise into the air and stares down at his opponent, pity in his eyes. "At this rate, you will always be a monster, brother."

Teiaiel is driven over the edge by this comment, squeezing his eyes shut in agony. "No...You're wrong. I'm the hero and you are the monster!" He doubles over as if in pain and screams out, "I am not a monster!!!"

His anger peaking, his scream grows louder, echoing off the buildings around him and filling the still air. As he unleashes his rage, three brilliant white wings burst from his left shoulder, the center one larger than the other two, but all of them impressive in size.

Teiaiel ceases shouting and stands up straight, his crimson eyes boring through Genesis, seeming to blaze through the man's very soul. Genesis responds by calmly gathering energy into his left palm, building up more and more every moment as the two stand their ground. Without warning, Teiaiel pounces towards Genesis and the two shout out as they approach each other in midair.

* * *

High within Shin-Ra tower, Cloud and Peshe are working out plans for their next move. "What about the Northern Crater?" Peshe asks. "That place is pretty-" 

A loud blast cuts him off and the two friends turn to look back out the window, just in time to see an enormous fireball collapsing in on itself over Edge. The two exchange glances, then get to their feet. Peshe retrieves the sword he was given from where he left it on the floor, then follows Cloud out the door.

* * *

Among the scattered remains of Edge's north end, Teiaiel sits, slumped up against a small portion of wall, his clothes singed and his sword on the ground at his side. His body is limp and he stares vacantly at his legs stretched out before him. He remains motionless for minutes on end, hardly breathing and rarely blinking. 

Soon, a light rain begins to fall. His fingers twitch as the water droplets bounce off them, but he does nothing else to respond. The rain gradually intensifies as he lies there, unmoving.

Then, slowly, his eyes turn to focus on his open hand. Staring at the banora apple in it, he does nothing to respond for a few moments. His breathing slowly strengthens, and he begins to fidget minutely. Finally, he manages to find his voice.

"I'm not a monster," he whispers. "I'm not a monster...I'm not a monster..." Each time he whispers it, his voices rises, and his eyes grow more frantic.

"Not a monster, not a monster, not a monster..." His eyes are bulging by now and they begin to search the area around him for proof of his claims. "Not a monster. Not a monster. I'm not a monster!"

Suddenly, his eyes come across the motionless body of an innocent person, their body crushed and bloodied beneath a large pile of debris, a single twisted arm propped up at an unnatural angle, the only sign of their existence. His pupils shrink to pinpricks and he screams to the heavens, "I'm not a monster!!!" He clenches his fist around the apple, forcing his fingers through the thin air and digging them into his own flesh.


	9. Chapter 9: Origins of a Monster

**Chapter Nine: Origins of a Monster**

Cloud and Peshe continue to climb up the stairs within Shin-Ra's abandoned building, rushing upwards in silence. The quiet is suddenly broken by a loud, high-pitched electronic tune. Cloud turns to look back at Peshe, who pulls out his phone and holds it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asks. He pauses for a moment, then, "It's for you."

Cloud takes the phone from his friend and speaks into it warily. "Hello?"

"_Cloud?_"

"Oh, it's you Reeve," he waves a hand at Peshe, who seems to relax a bit. "Got any information for me?"

"_Actually, we've found quite a bit. But first, are the two of you safe?_"

"Yeah, we're fine where we are...for now," Cloud answers, turning to lean against the wall.

"_Alright, I'll make this brief then. Do you remember Professor Gast?_"

Cloud's mind flits back to the frozen, yet cozy town of Icicle Village and recalls what he found there a few years ago. "He's the one that found Jenova, right?"

"_Right_," Reeve answers. "_As you may recall, after he and Hojo had already begun work on Projects G and S, he discovered what Jenova truly was and abandoned Shin-Ra. Shortly after, he and Ifalna gave birth to a daughter._"

Cloud's throat tightens a little as more memories come flowing back, these ones darker than the ones from Icicle Village. But he doesn't say anything, so Reeve continues.

"_Apparently, although Gast had left Shin-Ra, he didn't exactly stop his research there. It seems he was eager to atone for his mistakes in the past. According to the research we uncovered, shortly after Ifalna became pregnant, he began working on one last top-secret project._

"_It seems he kept some Jenova material with him, because he created a clone and injected his own cells into it, a reverse process of the experiments he created earlier. He then connected the clone to his computer and for the past twenty-five years, it's been receiving instructions to find and destroy the results of Projects G and S._

"_Apparently, Gast engineered this creation to actually consume the others, creating an all powerful entity capable of defending the world from any threat. Unfortunately, our researchers are concerned about the faults in the computer's system. They're afraid that this being, code-named Teiaiel, may cause great harm to the planet in order to save it due to the problems we've discovered._"

Cloud listens on in shock. "Let me get this straight. There's a clone of Jenova with a faulty brain on the loose?" Peshe's brow furrows in concern when he hears this. He gestures to Cloud frantically, but Cloud ignores him, waving his hand for silence as he continues. "What is the WRO planning to do about it?"

"_Having just discovered all this ourselves, we don't have anything thoroughly planned yet. But we have learned a lot that may help us in wiping this threat out._"

"Like what?" Cloud asks.

"_Well, while we do know this being is powerful, we're fortunate in that unlike his predecessors, he hasn't been trained all his life to be a top-class warrior. Sure he's been brainwashed into thinking himself the world's savior, and he's been instructed in various battle tactics, but he's never had to use them before, so he'll be inexperienced._"

"I see," Cloud says, beginning to think it over himself.

"_Cloud..._" Reeve starts. "_You should know this...It's best that you and Peshe get moving as soon as possible. It seems Teiaiel 'hunts' by utilizing his Jenova cells. Just like Hojo's Reunion Theory states, he can sense anyone with Jenova cells in their body and pinpoint their location. Be careful Cloud. I think he may come for you next._"

Cloud's eyes widen in shock at this information, echoing Genesis' own hypothesis. "I understand," he says, then closes the phone shut, pocketing it before turning to Peshe. "We gotta go," he commands. Peshe nods briefly and the two resume their ascent, climbing the stairs faster than before.

* * *

After hanging up his phone, Reeve stares at it for a moment, thinking things over. After a few seconds, he picks the phone back up and dials a number. "Cid...It's Reeve. I've got a job for you...Midgar...As soon as you can." He begins to dial another number into the phone as he speaks. "Call this number when you get there. Cloud should be waiting for you...Thank you." 

He hangs the phone back up and sighs, overwhelmed for a moment. He then turns to cast his gaze towards the corner, staring almost angrily at his company. "You should've informed us of this sooner. Letting details like this slide could spell doom for the planet you know."

Rufus Shinra stares back at him, looking vaguely apologetic. "You know me Reeve. I like to wait until all the pieces are in play before I make my move. Besides, after the encounter I experienced, drawing attention to myself seemed foolish."

Reeve shakes his head, clearly upset at his former employer's behavior. "I only hope your actions haven't been responsible for the loss of innocent lives. Aren't you growing weary of being responsible for such heinous events?"

Rufus' eyes soften, and his smug demeanor begins to fade away. "You grow used to it after a while...Once you've made your fair share of monsters, you yourself become one and the pain and sorrow you feel seem to just stop taking affect. They're there, but you become numb to them, in a sense."

Reeve stares at the man, his own face devoid of emotion. "That's a pity."

Rufus merely nods in agreement, restraining his tears to the best of his ability.

* * *

Rising to his feet, hair matted to his head, Teiaiel tilts his head back, closing his eyes against the now driving rain. Spreading his arms out to the sides, mimicking his pose from the Banora apple field, Teiaiel relaxes his body and remains motionless for a few moments. Finally, his eyes slowly open and he smiles to himself. Turning to face the ruins of Midgar, his smile grows wider. 

"I can feel you, brother. Here I come." He leaps into the air, his crimson eyes locked onto the old Shin-Ra Tower.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprises

**Chapter Ten: Surprises**

Cloud and Peshe continue their hurried climb up the tall tower. Without warning, Cloud suddenly vanishes through a door onto an unknown level, Peshe following him after a brief glance up the remaining stairs. He quickly catches up to his friend as the two wander through the dark, empty offices.

"Care to share what you've learned?" he pants. Cloud glances at him as they move.

"This Teiaiel is probably on his way here right now. He can sense the Jenova cells within me."

Peshe's eyes narrow as he listens. "So, this guy's a clone of Jenova, right?"

Cloud nods his head and Peshe goes on. "What exactly does that mean?"

The blonde warrior shakes his head. "I'm not sure, but it can't mean anything good. That's for sure."

Peshe sniggers grimly. "I already figured that much." Cloud smirks at the comment, but doesn't say anything. The two continue walking in silence, the tension of the situation slowly building.

Eventually, Cloud begins to speak again. "Peshe, I'm sorry for dragging you along with me into this. Looking back now, I should've left you with Tifa and the kids."

Peshe smiles to himself. "Nah, it's no big deal. I probably would've followed you anyway. You know me."

Cloud laughs. "That I do. Which is why I never asked whether you wanted to come or not." His smile slowly fades. "Still, I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to you."

Peshe claps his friend on the back, grinning. "Like I said, don't worry. I'm here because I chose to be. Whatever happens, happens. The only one to blame for the results will be Teiaiel, right?"

Cloud looks doubtful, but manages a small smirk. "Right."

The two stand in silence for a moment, then resume their wandering. As they meander from room to room, Peshe takes note of some unusual details. Desks and other equipment cut clear in half, deep gouges in the floor and ceiling, large holes in the walls, and other such marks.

"Hey, Cloud?" Peshe starts. "Why did you decide to bring us here?"

"Because there's no better place to slay a monster than in the very place it was created," a smooth voice answers.

Pulling his sword free, Cloud's face contorts into a defiant glare as he glances about the rooms around him. "Show yourself, Teiaiel. We already know all about you and your scheme."

"Oh but you do learn quickly. Very well then." The man in blue strolls out into view, eyes closed and his confident smirk back in position. "I'm impressed you were able to..." He halts as he opens his eyes to face the two before him. "Wait a moment. You're not Angeal. Who are you?"

Cloud holds his sword high as he stares down the enemy. "That's not important. What is is that you've been wreaking havoc all over the place lately and I'm here to stop you."

Teiaiel appears confused. "But, I was so sure I felt..." Thinking it over, Teiaiel shakes his head, his smile quickly coming back. "No matter. Whoever you are, you contain more fuel for me, which I will gladly take to assist in my quest."

Peshe raises his own sword high. "Just try it."

Teiaiel laughs softly. "I'd be delighted to."

Conjuring his own sword, he pounces forward, striking first at Cloud, then at Peshe as both fghters block his attacks. Alternating between the two, Teiaiel swings at both enemies with either end of his sword, strking high, low and in between as the three fighters slowly move throughout the room.

Thrusting one end of his weapon at Cloud, the blonde warrior deflects the blade to one side just in time to duck as the other blade arcs over the spot where his head just was. Peshe raises his weapon to strike Teiaiel's exposed back, but the man in blue lashes out with his leg, knocking the teen away. Peshe slides across a desk, falling behind it before recovering.

Peshe temporarily out of the way, Teiaiel begins savagely assaulting Cloud, striking with opposite ends of the weapon as Cloud blocks one way, then the other, over and over as Teiaiel pushes him. Back on his feet, Peshe leaps at Teiaiel's again exposed back.

With a quick twist, Teiaiel pulls his sword into two, slashing at Cloud's neck with one and blocking Peshe's strike with the other. Cloud blocks Teiaiel's attack and the three stand, quaking with effort for a moment.

"Ha ha!" laughs Teiaiel. "I don't know who you are, but you are a joy to play with!" Spinning on the spot, he catches Cloud's ribs with a fierce roundhouse kick, sending the man crashing against the wall. Stopping his spin a short distance from Peshe, he grins at the teen, then attacks with both swords.

Peshe desperately tries to block each blow, while narrowly avoiding the attacks that penetrate his defenses. Teiaiel continues to laugh as Peshe begins to sweat from the harsh assault. Suddenly, he stumbles over some debris behind him, falling flat on his back, eyes wide as Teiaiel prepares to finish him.

From out of nowhere, a vertical wave of bright light slams into Teiaiel's side, sending him soaring out a window into the raging storm outside. Glancing in the direction the beam came from, Peshe spies Cloud breathing heavily, sword gripped in both hands. "You alright, Peshe?"

Peshe nods numbly before staggering to his feet. Just as he regains his balance, the wall facing the outside world explodes inwards, rain and debris peppering the two fighters. Soaring through the enlarged hole, Teiaiel again targets Cloud, who leaps further into the building. Teiaiel gives chase and the two begin to accelerate as they leap from place to place throughout the former office building. Peshe tries to keep up with them, running behind them as the two continue to pick up speed.

Cloud leaps from one wall to another, bouncing back and forth until a blue ball of light intercepts his course. Ducking under it, he finds another, which he bisects with his sword while leaping over it. Seeing a third one approaching from another direction, he sends another beam blade to meet it, the resulting blast rocking the entire floor.

Sensing the attack, Cloud whirls on the spot in time to block Teiaiel's double-bladed ambush. The force of the intended blow causes the floor under Cloud's feet to buckle. With a grunt, the blonde warrior pushes back against his assailant hard, sending Teiaiel back a few feet.

Teiaiel slides to a stop and grins back at Cloud, bloodlust in his eyes. "This is so much fun! It's a shame I'll have to kill you." Cloud does nothing to respond. Teiaiel doesn't seem to mind though. He merely raises his weapons up and allows the blue flames of his power to consume them.

His grin grows wider as he leans forward, arms held across his chest, blades pointed towards the ceiling. Cloud holds his own weapon tightly, bracing himself for the next move. Teiaiel shouts as he swings one of his swords before him, a blue plane of energy tracing the sword's path and flying towards Cloud.

The warrior dodges the attack, but faces another as soon as he avoids the first. Teiaiel begins to swing his swords wildly, hurling wave after wave of energy at his enemy. The indigo crescents slice through everything that comes into their path, cutting wide gashes in the building's walls and floors. As he continues the assault, the building before him begins to groan in protest when portions of it begin to fall as they're released from their supports.

Finally, the entire section of the building before Teiaiel collapses, taking about eight floors with it. The giant avalanche of wood, steel, and concrete tumbles down the building's side, coming to rest a few floors below the man in blue. He gazes at his handiwork before leaping down into the windswept scene of carnage.

Landing atop the rubble, he glances around at it all, hands at his sides. "I love this job," he utters to himself as he laughs at his apparent victory. Strolling about the wreckage, he isn't at all surprised when a large slab of it rolls over, a bruised and bloodied Cloud emerging from beneath.

Cloud grimaces in pain as he struggles to stand, then flops over on his back gasping for air. Teiaiel slowly approaches the fallen warrior, raising his sword to point it at Cloud's throat. "If only there were more fighters like you," the sinister man laments. "Maybe then this wouldn't be so hard."

Peshe finally catches up to where the two others had been fighting, only to narrowly avoid running right over the sheer drop created by his enemy. Gazing around in disbelief at the damage caused, he spots Teiaiel below, Cloud lying prone before him. Gritting his teeth in desperation, he grasps his sword with both hands and leaps off the edge.

Teiaiel pulls his sword back to strike, then turns on the spot and swings his other sword at Peshe, deflecting the teen's attack as he falls from above. Peshe is knocked away by the force of the block, but maneuvers his body as he soars through the air. He manages to orient himself in order to kick off the wall he would've otherwise crashed into and sails right back at Teiaiel.

Teiaiel turns to face Peshe head on as the teen cannonballs into him, both fighters flying across the field of rubble. Teiaiel pushes Peshe away again, and the teen is sent flying high. Launching a series of blue projectiles at the young man, Teiaiel grins to himself.

As Peshe begins to fall back down, he swings the sword violently, decimating the projectiles as they approach, then pointing his sword straight at Teiaiel as he continues hurtling down. The man in blue's smile fades as he raises his swords back up. Peshe slams into the man and Teiaiel is knocked into a small crater of his own.

He gazes in astonishment at the angry teen. Staring into his livid green eyes, Teiaiel gasps in shock. "You?!" he shouts. Tensing his body briefly, he unleashes an azure shockwave from his body, knocking the teen back. Peshe nimbly lands among the debris as Teiaiel steps out of the bowl-shaped dent in the floor.

"I had no idea you'd be here," he calls to the young fighter.

Peshe snorts in disgust. "You don't know me, and don't start pretending you do."

"Peshe!" yells Cloud as he detaches the other long sword from his own weapon, tossing it in Peshe's direction.

The teen catches the sword as it reaches him, then widens his stance and holds both swords high. "Now, let's end this," he growls.

Teiaiel grins and adopts a similar stance.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

**Chapter Eleven: Reunion**

Peshe and Teiaiel stand amidst the pouring rain, both watching their opponent intently. The water droplets roll down the serrated blades of the swords held by Peshe, and evaporate on contact with Teiaiel's own straight blades. The two are motionless for a moment, the weather producing the only sounds. Then, a loud clap of thunder rings out.

Peshe is high in the air, Teiaiel speeding towards him. Striking first with one sword, then the other, the man in blue grins satisfactorily as Peshe deflects both attacks and strikes back himself. The two continue climbing higher as the four blades strike each other again and again, each hit producing a small flash of bright energy.

Teiaiel draws both arms back to one side and slices at the teen with both swords together, the weapons screaming as they ricochet off both of Peshe's. Twisting from the momentum, Peshe corkscrews into the building behind him, disappearing into its confines. Teiaiel pursues his prey, leaping through the same opening to follow the boy.

Cloud rises from his place amidst the debris and removes the First Tsurugi's exterior blade from it's core, now wielding two great swords himself. Gripping them tightly, he begins to leapfrog up the building's exposed framework, following the other two fighters up.

Within the dark building, Teiaiel runs through the cluttered hallways, seeking his enemy. Peshe suddenly leaps from around a corner, swinging both swords from opposite sides in a scissor-like attack. Bringing his own swords up, Teiaiel easily halts both weapons and pushes them outwards, away from himself.

Snarling with anger, Peshe jumps forward, rotating in mid-air and spinning the swords with him. Teiaiel sidesteps the first downward strike and blocks the second. Momentarily exposed, Peshe narrowly avoids a deadly swipe from the man in blue, then leaps back out of reach of a follow-up attack. Teiaiel again follows, leaping forward himself.

Peshe mimics his idol as he himself ricochets throughout the building, bouncing from wall, to ceiling, to floor, all while engaging Teiaiel in close-quarters combat, the metallic strikes of the swords echoing off the building's surfaces. Momentarily eluding his opponent, Peshe leaps up and cuts through the ceiling, repeating the process over and over until he's reached a high level of the tower.

Now standing on a walkway around a circular shaft, Peshe takes a moment to gaze up at the large cylindrical chamber, a column of complex technology descending from the ceiling and down into the pit beyond the walkway's railing. He doesn't have time to take note of the details though, as Teiaiel bursts through the floor beside him in a gout of blue flame.

Giving the teen no time to recover, he advances, the two trading blows at a rapid pace, dancing back and forth along the even floor, illuminated by the chamber's pale green lighting. Howling with frustration, Peshe brings both swords down on his opponent and Teiaiel raises one sword in defense. With his other hand, he fires another indigo sphere into the boy's gut, sending him flying back.

Peshe bounces once as he rolls across the floor, then manages to slide to a stop, one knee up. He glowers at the man in blue, who casually smiles back at his young opponent. Peshe climbs to his feet and gets ready to go again as a loud clang rings out. Turning to face the sound's source, Teiaiel sees Cloud land a short distance away.

The three warriors stand quietly for a moment, Teiaiel between the two friends. He glances back and forth at them both, his smirk still present. "My my, you two are giving Genesis a run for his money."

"Enough with the act, Teiaiel," Peshe growls. "Just hurry up and die already. Then you can be with your precious Jenova."

The man in blue turns his full attention to the young man. "Be with Jenova? My boy, I _am_ Jenova." As if to prove his point, he unfurls his three white wings, and a new black one, this one behind his right shoulder. "And as you can see, I'm nearing completion. I just need two more ingredients."

Cloud speaks up, his demeanor calm and controlled. "Unfortunately for you, those two ingredients are gone forever. Looks like you'll never meet your goal, so why even try?"

Teiaiel laughs as he glances over one shoulder at the blonde fighter. "That's what you think, human. The truth is, those ingredients do in fact exist. I can feel them even now. And I will be complete, all in good time."

He crosses his arms before him and bows his head, his voice rising. "Now come. Entertain me before I am forced to finish this prematurely."

Radiating blue energy, the air around the warrior begins to shimmer from the excess heat given off. Tightening their grips on their respective weapons, Cloud and Peshe leap high into the air as Teiaiel beats his wings once, soaring high above them in the blink of an eye. All three warriors meet in space, Teiaiel stopping each of their swords with one of his, respectively.

With a powerful spin, he knocks the two fighters away, Peshe slamming into the chamber wall as Cloud lands among the room's central column. He leaps back off it shortly after touching down, eager to return to battle. The two swing their swords at each other, mirroring ech other's moves as the blades bounce back and forth.

Grinning at his opponent, the man in blue flaps his wings again, flying higher into the room as the affected air knocks Cloud backwards. He tumbles through the air, eventually landing back on the walkway as Teiaiel's laugh echoes around the room. Unable to spot his opponent, Cloud glances in every direction, worry showing in his eyes.

Then, from around the great column, a swarm of Teiaiel's trademark projectiles soars into view. Seeing the sheer number of them, Cloud stows his swords in their harness and begins running, the fireballs exploding close behind his heels as they follow him around the chamber.

As he runs, he spots Teiaiel high above and, mustering his strength, he leaps up, using his momentum to run along the wall in a twisting path along the chamber's edge. The fireballs continue to go off dangerously close, leaving the torn and shredded remains of the wall behind wherever he sets foot. Grasping his two weapons, he grunts with the effort of launching himself into the air with one leg, flying towards his enemy.

He soars through the chamber, swords held high as he descends toward the man in blue. But Teiaiel just smiles as Cloud draws nearer, motionless. At the last moment, he unleashes his energy in a maelstrom of power, sending Cloud tumbling to the floor far below. His limp body slams into the metal hard and lies still.

Teiaiel cackles with glee at his latest victory, but it turns into a cry of surprise as one of his swords is knocked away, flying from his hand to clatter on the ground far below. Turning to see Peshe, his face is emotionless. The teen glares back at him, gasping for breath, one eye swollen shut, and struggling to maintain his balance on the uneven surface of the unusual column at the room's center.

"Looks like you're out matched again, freak," Peshe stammers, growing weak.

Teiaiel shakes his head, his smirk returning. "You don't even know who you are," he hisses.

Peshe shrugs. "That may be partly true, but I do know I have the chance to save a lot of lives. So I guess that gives me a good chance at becoming a hero, which I'm fine with doing."

Teiaiel's smile only grows. "If only you knew...As a matter of fact, I think I'll teach you the truth right now."

Peshe's own lopsided smirk vanishes as he stares bemusedly at his enemy. Continuing to smile, Teiaiel raises his sword and cuts a deep gash across his free hand. Peshe's eye widens in shock as Teiaiel stares at the wound happily. "It's time for you to wake up, brother."

In the blink of an eye, Teiaiel has lashed out and is thrusting his bloody palm against Peshe's mouth, holding him tightly as he struggles for freedom. The bloodthirsty gleam returns to the man in blue's eyes as he watches excitedly. Peshe continues to struggle, his enemy's blood smearing all over his face. Fearing suffocation, he kicks and thrashes, trying to scream but making no sound.

Finally, Teiaiel releases him and begins to float backwards, his calm demeanor returned. He glances at his palm as the wound closes itself off, leaving a blood-stained, but unharmed hand. Far below, Cloud stirs, his vision blurry. After a few seconds, everything becomes clear again and he turns his focus to the two figures high overheard. As he studies the scene for a moment, his pupils shrink in fear.

Teiaiel smiles at his own cleverness as he regards his handiwork. His opponent wipes the back of his gloved right hand across his mouth, rubbing off the blood around it. Flicking the crimson ichor away, he tightens his grip on the long katana held in his left hand. Leveling his emerald, feline eyes on the man in blue, Sephiroth states plainly, "You're going to pay for that."


	12. Chapter 12: Titanic Clash

**Chapter Twelve: Titanic Clash**

"Welcome back, brother," Teiaiel says. "I was a little worried I wouldn't be able to find you."

Sephiroth appears to be more interested in wiping the blood off his clothes, paying the man before him no attention. Teiaiel persists though. "As I'm sure you know, I've already taken Genesis. It might be wise for you to listen to me."

Sephiroth instead begins straightening out his jacket after removing all the blood from it. Teiaiel begins to lose his temper. "Ignoring me is a big mistake, monster," he growls. He begins to raise his sword, threatening to strike Sephiroth at any moment. "And you shall pay dearly for it."

Sephiroth's eyes flicker to take in his opponent and a moment later,the high-pitched ring of steel on steel cries out as Teiaiel smashes into the chamber wall, leaving a deep dent. He pries himself out of the wall and glances back at Sephiroth, who is already just a few feet away, his long Masamune whistling through the air to cut a long gash in the wall.

Teiaiel moves out of the way just in time, but Sephiroth appears right behind him. "Genesis always was too brash for his own good," he utters. As Teiaiel turns to gaze at his 'brother', Sephiroth backhands the man in blue, sending him through the room's central column, which begins to topple.

As large chunks of the column begin to smash into the floor, Cloud climbs to his feet, watching the fight above him. He takes note of where the two warriors are, then makes a dash for the falling objects. Making a running jump, Cloud begins hopping from piece to piece, climbing up the crumbling structure. In midair, he snatches one of the swords he lent to Peshe and makes his way for the other one.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth soars around the room, raising his sword to point it at Teiaiel, who raises his sword in defense. While he's still far from his opponent, Sephiroth slashes his sword before him, blue energy being flung off the blade and expanding in size as it draws nearer to the enemy. Teiaiel avoids the beam and it soars into the wall, cutting through it with ease.

Teiaiel glances back at the deep cut, but quickly realizes his mistake. The sharp point of the infamous sword pushes through the flesh of his right shoulder. He screams from the pain as Sephiroth spins around and whips the sword before him, dislodging Teiaiel and sending him soaring across the room. Swinging his sword again, another blade of energy flies forth, again cutting through the building's wall, but this time after passing through Teiaiel, who grunts from the force of the blow.

Cloud finally reaches his last remaining sword and locks it back into position on the First Tsurugi. Looking up at Sephiroth in fury, he grips the sword tightly and watches as his old enemy rockets across the building to drive his long sword through Teiaiel's gut.

Teiaiel cries out again and looks down at the sword embedded in him. Sephiroth mimics Teiaiel's own smile as he looks his enemy in the face. "You're going to regret interfering with my plan, brother." He drives the sword deeper. "_No one _interferes with me."

Teiaiel's motionless for a moment, then his body twitches. Sephiroth smirks to himself as the man's body convulses again. His body quakes a third time, but this time, it's accompanied by laughter, which grows steadily louder. Sephiroth's grin vanishes as Teiaiel begins laughing out loud, raising his head high and looking his enemy in the face.

"That's the power I've been looking for!" he howls into Sephiroth's face, who's taken aback. Unsure what else to do, he pulls his weapon free and backs off. Teiaiel remains motionless, but Sephiroth draws his sword back, energy coursing along it. His own smile returning, he unleashes a furious series of slashes at his prone enemy.

Each slash cuts deep and with enough force to send Teiaiel flying. They also tear through the metal walls, actually producing enough friction to burn the walls themselves. Sephiroth doesn't let up on his opponent, only pausing to again impale his enemy on his sword, he musters his strength and again flings Teiaiel, this time through the wall.

The force of the throw sends the limp man through the wall and out of sight. The chamber's walls, already weakened from the deep cuts they sustained, begin to crumble themselves. Sephiroth watches callously, oblivious to the collapsing building around him.

Cloud, however, hefts his sword up and uses it to cut his own exit, making his way out of the building as fast as he can as it quakes uncertainly. Once he reaches the outside, he leaps to the roof of a nearby building and turns to watch the monumental structure collapse entirely.

Lying on his back, covered in blood and unmoving, Teiaiel is sprawled out on the roof of a small building beside the great tower. As it collapses, he vanishes beneath a thick cloud of dust sent up by the demolition. When the cloud passes, Sephiroth is there, standing over the man in blue, his sword held out to one side and his cold eyes gazing down upon him.

"You call yourself a child of Mother and yet you have no fight within you," he utters as he poises his sword tip over Teiaiel's skull. "I suppose that's why I'm her favorite."

"Her favorite...you may be," Teiaiel stutters, raising his head to touch his brow to Masamune. "But you're still a monster!" He grabs the enemy's blade in his hand and a long stream of light races up it, detonating when it reaches the hilt.

Sephiroth is knocked off the building's roof, but quickly retaliates with another swipe of his sword, destroying the smaller building in one blow. As he gazes down into the remains of the dwelling, he's surprised to see Teiaiel standing at the bottom, completely unharmed and wielding two swords, each close in size to the Masamune itself.

Sephiroth grimaces when he sees this, but merely takes his sword in both hands and streaks earthwards to renew his assault. Teiaiel leaps up to meet him and Sephiroth goes on the offense, swinging his sword back and forth, with Teiaiel blocking each one, alternating between swords as he goes.

The two continue the fight while moving from building to building, Sephiroth staying on the offensive. Teiaiel lands upon an old apartment building and raises one sword in a defensive pose. Sephiroth swoops in and tries to break his guard, the strike carving a long trench in the roof as both fighters are sent flying back from the blow.

Teiaiel smiles up at his enemy and leans forward. Putting all his strength behind it, he pushes Sephiroth away. Not expecting this much force, Sephiroth is sent sailing far away. Unable to stop himself, he smashes through a city block's worth of buildings before hitting the ground and getting to his feet.

Glaring back in the direction he came from, his anger turns to shock as he faces hundreds of tiny blue spheres hurtling towards him. As they converge where he is, he leaps upwards, avoiding the growing explosion while destroying any fireballs that get too close to him.

He eventually reaches a safe height as the blast grows beneath him, but he's suddenly sent hurtling down towards it as Teiaiel strikes him from behind. Swallowed up in the inferno, the black-clad fighter disappears.

When the explosion finally dissipates it reveals a wide, shallow crater upon the landscape, with a much smaller, much deeper crater at its center. Gazing at the now barren area proudly, Teiaiel smiles to himself. "I told you all, _I _am the hero."

Cloud watches this all from a distance, anger evident through his body language, but his disbelief holding him in place. _Peshe...all this time...Oh well, at least Sephiroth should be more than enough for this guy. And I can probably handle taking him on again. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing._

Teiaiel holds his position in the air, only slightly turning to look behind him as the familiar shriek of steel slicing through concrete cries out. An entire building is tumbling through the air toward him, and with his smirk back in place, he cuts his way through it, finding two more on the other side.

Decimating the buildings as Sephiroth sends them his way, Teiaiel laughs out loud. "Haha! Come now brother! Surely you aren't afraid to face me yourself?!"

As if in answer to the man's challenge, Sephiroth bursts through the wall of his latest thrown shelter, sword gripped in both hands as he swings it down towards his enemy. He shouts out as he strikes, Teiaiel blocking the blow, but blasting striaght down into the ground himself.

Sephiroth descends to the roof of one of the city's remaining buildings, taking a moment to catch his breath as he surveys the wreckage that has consumed most of the city by now.

There's a loud rumbling as the ground begins to quake, and Sephiroth grows uneasy as the landscape he's gazing upon rises up, curling over him like a great wave of steel, concrete, and glass. He can only watch in stunned disbelief as the city itself collapses upon him.

Cloud loses his footing as he takes in the spectacle. High above the neatly folded metropolis floats the man in blue, visible even at a long distance. As the crash of the falling wave dies off, all is silent, Teiaiel slowly descending downwards.

His swords again give off blue energy as he reaches the ground, slowly carving a path down. Finally, he reaches his target, cutting aside the debris in his path and revealing the beaten and bloody body of his older brother. Sephiroth remains motionless, his eyes staring up, unfocused as Teiaiel grins victoriously.


	13. Chapter 13: The Roadblock

**Chapter Thirteen: The Roadblock**

As the storm quieted and began to break apart, Cloud stood in silence atop the building he'd landed on earlier. Off in the distance, he saw the broken remains of Midgar as they'd been rearranged by Teiaiel.

As he watched, he noticed a blue dot taking to the sky. Expecting another fight, he hefted his sword up and prepared himself. But the tiny speck stopped in mid-air, hovering in silence. It then sped off toward the north, disappearing into the clouds and leaving the blonde warrior confused.

The end of his weapon clanged softly as it struck the building's roof, Cloud's arms lowering as the danger passed. He tried to figure out where Teiaiel could be going, but his thoughts were interrupted by the chime of a ringing phone.

Pulling out Peshe's cell, he flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"_Cloud, ol' buddy!" _came the response.

Cloud winced from the volume of the reply as he answered. "Hey there, Cid. You get my message?"

"_Hold on_," Cid answered.

Cloud raised an arm up over his eyes as a fierce wind began berating him, the clouds overhead driven apart as a small, sleek airship descended towards him. "_What do you think?_" echoed Cid's voice over the ship's intercom.

Cloud agitatedly closed the phone in his hand and shook his head in disbelief, allowing himself a small grin in the process.

Back in the old church, the children had settled down to rest, Tifa watching over them. She watched them as they dozed quietly, not yet asleep, but not far off from it. Clutched tightly in their little hands were the materia given to them by their missed guardian.

Tifa suddenly jolted as Cloud's phone rang loudly. Fumbling to answer it quickly, she wandered away from the kids and held the phone to her ear closely. "Yes?"

"_Tifa?_" It was Cloud.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Tifa strained to keep her voice low. "We heard the sounds of the battle outside and were getting really worried, and-"

"_I'm fine, I'm fine_," Cloud interrupted. "_I just wanted to see how you and the kids were doing._"

She glanced over at the two still forms as she answered. "We're doing alright here. None of the damage was done around here." She was silent for a moment, then asked. "So, what happened?"

"_He got away._"

"Got away? I thought he was hunting you," Tifa said, puzzled.

"_I thought so, too. But he's heading north now. I'm not sure what he's after now, but I plan to do whatever I can to stop him."_

Tifa tried to hide the sorrow in her voice as she asked, "What about us, Cloud?"

He was silent for a moment as he thought it over, then said, "_It's probably best if you stay there. Now that I'm out of the city, he won't have a reason to go back, so you all should be safe."_

"I see..." Tifa said. She couldn't help but feel she was being left out of the equation more and more these days. But before she could get too deeply into thought over this, Cloud began to speak again.

"_Well, we need to figure out our plan of action, so, I'll come pick you guys up when this is all over, okay?"_

Tifa held her tongue for a moment, eager to say something else, but then shut her eyes and quietly muttered, "Okay," before hearing the line disconnect.

Putting the phone up, she returned to her position near the children and had a seat nearby. Marlene rolled over and looked up at her. "Was that Cloud?" she asked.

Tifa nodded and the girl added, "Is he alright?"

"Yup," Tifa added cheerfully. Marlene smiled a tiny bit, but then grew worried again.

"Are we gonna be alright?"

Tifa nearly frowned in response to hearing this question, but recalling the security associated with them, replied by giving the little girl her red materia and saying softly, "We're going to be just fine. You and Denzel are getting close to figuring out those materia, so no matter what happens, we'll be safe, right?"

Marlene held the materia close to her body as she rolled over and closed her eyes, her smile once again returned to her face, stolen from Tifa's.

Cloud was dialing another number as Cid spoke up from the cockpit of the airship. "So, this fella flattened old Midgar _while_ taking out Sephiroth? And you wanna follow him?!"

Cloud didn't look up from the phone's screen as he answered, "We don't have much choice. Someone's gotta stop him."

Cid glanced over his shoulder, his usual sneer and cigarette in place. "And you're the only one who can do it, right?"

Cloud glanced up with another small smile, then went back to dialing.

"Huh," Cid grunted as he turned to face forward again. "Didn't think you could smile like that."

Cloud paused as he absorbed the older man's words for a moment, then held the phone up to his ear and listened closely.

"_Cloud?_"

"Reeve."

"_It's good to hear from you. What's the situation with Teiaiel?_"

"Not good," Cloud said. "He's already absorbed Genesis and Sephiroth and is now heading north."

"_Sephiroth?!" _The line was silent, but Cloud said nothing, allowing Reeve to go on himself. "_I see...Well, we were anticipating something like this, so we've set up some precautions. We think we know where he's headed, so we'll try and stall him till you arrive."_

"Where's he going?" Cloud asks, slightly concerned.

"_He's probably searching for whatever remains of Angeal."_

Stepping between the flaming wreckage of the WRO's barricade between him and his goal, Teiaiel paid little attention to the twisted heaps of metal that were once jeeps and tanks. He strolled forth, towards the thin line of soldiers ahead of him, the only thing remaining in front of the old military building.

The soldiers were visibly shaken and quivered as the man in blue approached. They nervously raised their weapons and took aim, but Teiaiel didn't respond. He didn't even smirk as they prepared to fire. He merely observed them with eyes full of fury.

"Do you not understand that I'm here to save you?" he muttered quietly. The soldiers either didn't hear him or were too scared to respond. "I am the savior, not the monster." His hands clenched into fists and he closed his eyes in frustration.

"I'm here to save you! To protect you from the evils of this world!" His five brilliant wings again unfurled and he rose his head to glare at them as he cried, "I am the hero!!"

He waved his hand before him and the soldiers subsequently vanished, torn into tiny blue particles that drifted away on the wind, leaving Teiaiel's path clear. He forced himself to calm down, his wings folding slightly as he caught his breath. He seemed to regain control, but then a voice caught his attention.

"Sure don't seem like it from here!"

Teiaiel's eyes slid open and he turned to glance over his shoulder. "You again?"

Behind him were the two 'guards' from Shinra's mansion. But they were wielding armaments the likes of which they'd never been seen with before. Rude was easily supporting a large chain gun, it's barrels directed at the man in blue and a confident smile on his face. Reno, however, was clutching a large rocket launcher almost lovingly and seemed ready to burst with excitement.

"You should feel privileged," Rude claimed, his grin growing wider.

"Yeah," Reno added smugly. "They normally don't let us use these babies."

Teiaiel remained motionless. "Really?" he asked, the sarcasm in his voice impossible to miss. "I'd have never guessed."

Reno shifted his position and took aim at his opponent. "Joke all you want, pal. They'll be the last words you ever speak!"

He fired off a rocket, but Teiaiel still did not move. At the last moment, one of his wings twitched reflexively, and the two halves of the fired rocket clattered to the ground behind the man.

Reno looked positively crestfallen, but reflexively ducked as Rude opened fire with the chain gun, intending to obliterate his target with a stream of bullets.

Again, Teiaiel did little to respond, but his wings folded around him and the projectiles intended for him seemed to bounce off harmlessly.

Eventually, Rude ceased firing and the weapon quieted. Teiaiel's wings pulled away and he stared back at his two opponents. "Will that be all?" he asked, exasperated.

Immediately, Rude dropped the gun and straightened his tie. Reno saw his partner's move and carefully, slowly put his rocket launcher down. Hardly able to take his eyes off it, he pulled out his trusty electro-rod and turned to face Teiaiel, uncertain, but still ready to go.

The two charged their enemy, Reno yelling loudly, and for the third time, Teiaiel did not react. He waited for their attack and when they drew near enough, lashed out and grabbed a hold of their throats, pulling them close.

"When will you humans learn?" He applied pressure and the two struggled for air, grunting in the process. "You don't stand a chance against superior beings. That's why you need me!"

He threw them aside and began walking towards the building containing his soon to be fulfilled destiny. Rude and Reno gasped for air as they struggled to rise back to their feet, determined to stop him. Reno finally managed to catch his breath and called out.

"You call yourself a hero, yet you don't seem to give a shit about the people you're supposed to care about! What kind of hero is that?"

Teiaiel glanced back at him. "You humans need me. You lack the strength to overcome obstacles on your own and need me to save you."

"So, you think of us as weak little insects, right?" Reno chuckled as he shook his head. "You're just as bad as Sephiroth and every other person who sought to change the world by stepping all over the weak. What makes you so different?"

Teiaiel turned to face him. "Sephiroth was born and raised a monster. I was born and raised a hero. We share nothing but a few measly cells and genetic traits."

"That's not how I see it," Reno added. "You're willing to kill everyone in your way to obtain your goal, just like Sephiroth. You think it's acceptable because you're bettering the world, just like Sephiroth. And, you're going to fail. Just. Like. Sephiroth."

Teiaiel smirked, turning towards the kneeling Turk and folding his arms as he humored the young man. "Am I really? And what's going to stop me?"

Reno grinned. "This weak little insect." He held up a small remote with a single red button upon it and pressed it.

The building behind Teiaiel erupted in a huge explosion, knocking the man off balance as Reno and Rude shielded themselves from the blast. The man in blue frantically turned back to the building and saw nothing but a pillar of flame and smoke. He stared in disbelief at it for a few moments, then turned to glare at the Turks, the crimson glow of his eyes the only color upon his silhouetted form.


	14. Chapter 14: Almost Perfect

**Chapter Fourteen: Almost Perfect**

"Woah," muttered Cid from the cockpit. "You sure you wanna go through with this, buddy?" he asked over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of the sight before him.

Cloud vacated his spot further back on the ship and moved to stand behind Cid's chair. There, through the windshield, he could tell exactly where he would be going as a raging dome of bright blue light obscured a large portion of the ground. The orb seemed to be spinning in place, the force of the energy being released causing the trees upon the surrounding landscape to thrash about violently, the closer one's uprooted and sent flying away.

Cloud stared at the mass of energy grimly before saying to the ship's pilot, "Just get me as close as you can."

Cid shrugged absently as he sped the ship up. "Your funeral." Cloud glanced at him, but quickly returned his gaze to his next obstacle, trying desperately to come up with a plan.

* * *

Within the dome, it was as if a hurricane had struck. Nothing remained standing, and everything that had once been part of the landscape was now in pieces. Most of these remains were whipping through the air at high speeds, while the heavier ones lay upon the ground, twitching as the wind attempted to throw them about.

At the dome's center, Teiaiel was frantically digging through the charred rubble of the destroyed building, seemingly oblivious to the conditions around him. The stress appeared to have gotten to him, as feathers were being torn from his wings and cast into the maelstrom. He focused only on his digging though, using only his hands as his wide eyes probed the debris for what he had come for.

"There must be something! Anything!!" he shrieked over the wind. His gloves were torn and his fingers bleeding, but he didn't slow down for a moment. He could focus on nothing but the earth beneath him. Until...

"Teiaiel!"

The voice barely overcame the howling of the vicious winds and reached Teiaiel's ear. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder, his pupils shrinking to pinpricks as a malicious grin spread across his face.

"You..." he muttered, inaudible within the dome.

Angeal fell to the ground roughly, buckling his knees slightly, but rising to his full height quickly and glaring at the man in blue, his buster sword held out to one side. The dome dissipated and the sunlit day returned as Teiaiel retrieved one of his swords from where he'd dropped it. He eagerly clambered over the building's remains as he rushed towards the imposing man, his face still taut with excitement.

"Angeal! I was so worried I'd never find you brother!" he hurried towards the other man, seemingly on the verge of embracing the warrior. But, the gruff old man didn't return the sentiment.

"You've gotta stop this, Teiaiel. You know this isn't the way," he argued.

"No!" Teiaiel cried, shaking his head anxiously. "This is the _only_ way, brother! Don't you see that?"

Angeal only stepped back, raising his weapon and preparing for battle. "You're wrong, Teiaiel. And I'm not your brother. No brother of mine would ever commit such atrocities."

Teiaiel burst out into laughter, howling to the sky before setting his crazed gaze back upon the veteran. "I see. You're not so different from the others, as much as you'd hate to believe so. It's a shame, but it appears I must take what I need from you, just like I did for them."

He leapt forward and swung his sword hard, knocking Angeal spinning through the air.

* * *

Cloud hit the ground hard, the rough conditions within the dome pushing him farther than the blow should have. He quickly returned to his feet and scanned the swirling energy around him for his enemy, but was knocked aside again as Teiaiel blind sided him.

"Come on, brother!" Teiaiel yelled over the wind. "You're putting the family to shame!"

Cloud gritted his teeth and spun in place, determined to anticipate and stop the next attack. This time, he caught the red glint of the man in blue's eyes as he swooped in for another attack. He raised his sword in time and managed to stop the blow, but Teiaiel simply disappeared back into the whirlwind.

_This is bad, _thought Cloud. _He can strike from any direction and I'll never see it until the last moment. _Just as this thought completed itself within his head, Teiaiel again appeared, just before him, still grinning maniacally as he unleashed a flurry of swipes at the off-balance fighter. Cloud kept his guard up, but was still pushed back by the attack, stepping behind him as the force of the blows forced him to.

Teiaiel again disappeared, his laughter managing to pierce through the maelstrom and into Cloud's mind, where he decided that this had been enough. Detaching one of the First Tsurugi's folded short swords from the rest of the weapon, he held it in his left hand and awaited the next assault.

When it came, he deflected his opponent's blade, then lashed out with his off-hand weapon, narrowly avoiding Teiaiel. He became motionless again, waiting for another chance. It came quickly, and he repeated the motion, this time feeling the satisfactory resistance of a sharp blade against fabric and flesh before cutting through it.

* * *

Teiaiel retreated again and landed lightly upon the ground, glancing at his right shoulder. The cut bled for a few moments, then sealed itself off, leaving torn fabric as the only evidence of its existence.

Looking back at Angeal, the warrior appeared steadfast, ready to finish the fight here and now. Teiaiel returned the look, his crazed expression fading as he locked his crimson gaze onto his opponent.

"Alright, then," he said softly. "No more playing around!"

He thrust his left hand forward, a large blast of azure energy blazing forth and smashing into the warrior, sending him flying back and rolling along the ground. The buster sword flew through the air to land a few feet from Angeal, who lay upon the ground, motionless. With one flap of his wings, Teiaiel soared the distance between them and landed beside the fallen fighter, hunched over the pained figure.

"Game over, brother," he hissed, pulling one hand back as indigo flames appeared across his curved fingers. He prepared to unleash the built up energy, but Angeal suddenly attacked, his left hand swinging for Teiaiel's torso. Acting reflexively, Teiaiel swung his sword around and severed the offending hand completely.

* * *

Cloud shrieked in pain as his hand was separated from his arm, the short sword in it's grasp twirling high into the air and leaving a red ribbon of blood that spiraled behind it. He clutched the end of his mutilated limb tightly and shut his eyes against the pain.

Teiaiel easily snatched the descending sword in one hand and removed Cloud's 'remains' from it. He smiled down at the writhing warrior as he held the hand in his own. "For that, my dear brother," he uttered, "I will give you the privilege of seeing perfection."

As he finished speaking, he raised the severed hand to his lips and drank in the remaining liquid inside it. Cloud was unable to look away as the man in blue consumed the hand's contents, then tossed the drained flesh aside. Teiaiel's form began to shift and change as the dome's interior darkened, the blue light fading into blackness as the powerful fighter's laughter seemed to echo throughout it. Cloud had a brief sensation of falling as the earth beneath him seemed to crumble away, but then everything went black...

* * *

Back at the old church in the ruins of Midgar, Tifa and the children had finally drifted off to sleep. Completely oblivious to the perils facing Cloud, they each lay silently, stirring only occasionally as they became completely absorbed within their dreams. Lost in the realm of slumber, Marlene's hand fell limp, her treasured materia quietly rolling away across the wooden floor of the church...


	15. Chapter 15: Forgiveness

**Chapter Fifteen: Forgiveness**

Cloud's eyes fluttered open. All around him was darkness. All he could feel was the hard surface beneath his back and the dull pain from his fall, nothing compared to the agony radiating from the end of his left arm. He groaned as he sat up and held his wound close, trying to block out the pain. As he moved, his hand nudged something by accident, causing a small metallic ring. Reaching back towards whatever he'd hit, he felt the hilt of his sword and grabbed onto it.

"_You._"

Surprised by the sudden voice, Cloud looked up and saw Teiaiel's face, hovering in the dark vacuum, seemingly without a body. Teiaiel stared down at the blond warrior with a quiet fury, his red eyes barely containing the assured rage within them.

"_You...You tricked me. You fooled me. You..._" Teiaiel struggled for a moment, then screamed, "_You did this to me!_"

Confused, Cloud stood, lifting his sword off the ground with him as he stared up at the face above him. Glaring back at his opponent, Cloud quietly stated, "You've done this to yourself, Teiaiel."

"_NO!_" Teiaiel's anger finally broke free as he began to thrash about. "_I was to be the world's hero! But you've turned me into a MONSTER!_"

As he roared, the darkness lifted, revealing the deep blue lighting of the underground cave they were in. Even in the still dark cave, Cloud could clearly see his enemy and was taken aback, involuntarily stepping away.

Teiaiel's face was still the same, but was now attached to the end of a long, thick blue neck, which led back to a hideous body of indigo flesh. Two long, clawed arms helped support his weight, and his broad legs were short and reptilian. A thick tail wavered behind him, and three long, red spikes protruded from his back, bordered by six thin, gray wings, each almost devoid of feathers. Despite his mass, the being looked sickly and unnatural. Even Teiaiel's face seemed slightly aged.

Saliva ran from his mouth as he lumbered forward, his footsteps causing the cavern to quake. Cloud raised his sword in preparation to fight, but Teiaiel whipped around and sent the hero soaring with a powerful slap of his tail.

Cloud smashed against one of the chamber's rock walls hard and fell to the floor, out of breath. He glanced up to see the beast rearing up on his hind legs and unleashing a gruesome sound, a horrible mixture of Teiaiel's own voice and the cry of a tortured animal. The monster dug his claws into the rock wall beside him and dislodged a large chunk of stone, which he hurled at the spiky-haired fighter.

Cloud decimated the stone as it reached him, and did the same again as another rock was thrown. He deflected projectile after projectile, until Teiaiel stopped, taking a moment to clutch at his chest and gasp for air. Cloud watched, puzzled as the creature's body heaved while trying to breathe, when Teiaiel suddenly inhaled deeply. His body grew in size, then he suddenly exhaled a thick blast of black, smokey material. The blast took Cloud by surprise and he was caught up in the middle of it.

Whatever the substance was, it sent Cloud flying back against the wall again and left him feeling sick and disoriented. Eventually, he managed to overcome its effects and opened his eyes, struggling to get back to his feet. Teiaiel was still trying to cope with his apparent inhibition, struggling to catch his breath as he continued to release more of the black material into the air. Each time more was released, the monster grew larger and bulkier.

FInally, Teiaiel seemed to forcefully swallow something lodged in his throat and immediately, two holes appeared in his back, each spewing forth a black cloud of their own. He turned his attention back to Cloud and charged, growing slightly bigger with each hurried footstep.

Cloud stood his ground to the best of his ability, but was far too weak at this point and merely managed to lift his sword up as Teiaiel barreled into him. Cloud was sent through the wall this time, the hard rock shattering with a loud crack. He lost his grip on the buster sword and heard it fall to the stone floor below him shortly before bouncing across the surface himself. He hit the rock a few times before splashing down in a small, clear pool of water. Laying on his back, he stared at the jagged ceiling overhead and started to drift into unconsciousness.

He couldn't hear the crumbling stones from his flight through the cave, or the thundering steps of the approaching monster, eager to strike the finishing blow. All he could hear were the few disjointed thoughts drifting through his head.

_I...I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop him...Denzel, Marlene, Tifa...The whole world faces destruction and there's nothing I can do to stop it...I've failed, again._ Cloud's eyelids slowly slid shut as he fought back the tears that stung at his eyes. _I'm so sorry, everyone...I'm no hero. I'm just a failure._

(That's not how I see it.)

Cloud's eyes flashed open, seeing beyond the horrible monster standing over him and only focusing on the memories attached to the familiar voice he hadn't heard in so long. Completely lost in thought, he was oblivious to everything happening around him as the pool around him began to emit a bright, teal glow.

Teiaiel recoiled from the light of the pool, blinking in confusion at the brilliant display which appeared without warning. Struggling to understand this unexpected change, Teiaiel strained to look into the pool. There, beside the fallen warrior, beneath the still surface of the radiant water, a single red materia, emitting its own glow within the much brighter spring.

Teiaiel was forced to step back as the glow only grew stronger and a shape began to emerge from the light itself. A wide horned head, seemingly crafted of emerald, pierced through the blazing radiance and was followed by a similarly formed body. It's long, clawed arms helped pull it free as its powerful legs set foot on the solid rock, talons carving scratches into the floor. A long tail followed the rest of the creature, coiling through the air behind it. The creature was seemed armored, gaps visible between the emerald parts of its body and seemingly held together by entwining strands of bright green energy. It's blue eyes blazed into existence as it roared, four shimmering wings of energy spreading wide from its back as it did so.

Teiaiel stepped back in fear as the dragon fixed its gaze upon him. Unsure what it might do, he prepared to fight, but was unable to raise his guard in time. The summon leaped forward and smashed into the monster so fast, he never saw the motion. Arcing upward, the dragon smashed through the cavern's ceiling, carrying Teiaiel with it. Teiaiel began to panic as he was taken high into the sky, far above the clouds. Suddenly, the dragon released him and he felt gravity take over.

Frantically flapping his decrepit wings, Teiaiel was horrified to discover that his gift of flight had been lost. He was on the verge of panicking, but the clouds suddenly parted and a beam of pale green light seemed to focus on him from above. He could barely make out the dragon at its source as it reared back, energy gathering around its mouth. Awestruck by the sight, Teiaiel did nothing as the creature unleashed its attack, the column of emerald power rocketing towards him.

Teiaiel felt true fear race up his spine for the first time in his life, but before he could scream, it vanished, replaced by surprise as the world around him became blindingly white, and a beautiful woman appeared, floating towards him. Tears filled his eyes as he stared up at her, a small smile on his face.

"_Little sister..._" he muttered.

The beam enveloped the beast and erupted in a blinding explosion, rocking the cavern far below as the shockwave of force collided into it. The pool rippled gently in response as its once blinding glow faded away, replaced by shimmering waves reflecting the sunlight from the now exposed sky.

The waves gently caressed Cloud's face, pleading him to awake. His eyes again slowly opened and took in the bright sky overhead. The beautiful sight assured him that everything was going to be alright and a small smirk slowly spread upon his face.

He forced himself to sit up, lowering his head in weariness as he looked down at the water around him. He lifted his left arm before him, the wound closed off, but the hand forever lost. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he sat for a moment before murmuring, "Thank you, again."

He remained as he was for a few moments, then rose to his feet, preparing to head back home. As he stood, he lifted his head and wasn't entirely surprised to see what was before him.

Teiaiel knelt upon the rock floor, back in his original form and seated in the center of the sun's circular illumination of the cave. Cloud approached him wordlessly, stepping into the light himself and coming within a few feet of the man in blue. Teiaiel kept his head low as the warrior approached and spoke only after the footsteps had stopped.

"She was right... I've been going about everything all wrong. My father would be so ashamed..."

Cloud listened on, not moving, his expression blank as he stared down at the beaten man.

"I was born to protect. To protect the planet...To protect mankind...To protect...my sister." A few teardrops dripped to the ground beneath Teiaiel's hidden face. "But instead, I did nothing but harm them all. I was willing to sacrifice anything to fulfill my destiny...except myself: the one and only thing a hero should ever sacrifice."

Teiaiel's head shifted as he smiled to himself. "I see now. I understand what it was my brothers meant. They'd learned their listens by trial, but I was too foolish to heed their words and became a monster, just like they had."

He fell silent a moment, reflecting on his experiences quietly. Cloud remained where he was, his expression almost imperceptibly softened minutely.

"...I was wrong for what I did, but thankfully, my little sister has helped to undo my mistake. My brothers have finally returned to where they belong, guided there by her hand. And now, it's time for me to truly become a hero."

He paused as Cloud stepped forward, lifting his head slightly to see the warrior's glove hand extended towards him. The world's greatest hero spoke clearly and kindly as he said, "There's always time for a second chance if you're genuinely committed to changing your ways...Sins can be forgiven."

Teiaiel raised his head to smile up at Cloud. The blond fighter's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, but quickly returned to their former appearance. Teiaiel's eyes had become blue eyes. _Her _eyes.

"I thank you," Teiaiel said softly,"but I realize that within me dwells the remains of true evil...My cells are the key to its return, and as long as I exist, I am a threat to this planet and everything on it." He cast his eyes further up, to the sunlit sky overhead. "Thus, it's time I became a true hero and joined the rest of my family."

His long sword sword sprang into existence within his hand and Cloud glanced away as he heard it cut swiftly through the air. He shifted his view back a moment later to watch the last few blue particles of energy drift away, carried by a breeze that seemed to whisper, 'forgive me'.

The remains of Teiaiel now gone forever, Cloud quietly retrieved his sword from the ground and stood within the sunlit silence of the cave, his head back and eyes closed as he savored the warm caress of the sun on his skin, once again at peace...


End file.
